Year X
by wentworth360
Summary: Sequel to Year Zero
1. Chapter 1

Year Ten

A Face In The Crowd

Washington

The British Embassy party was winding down. Celebrities and politicians had come to break bread with some of the royals. Security was tight. Police, The Secret Service and their British counterpart flanked the velvet ropes and red carpet. The media, glorified paparazzi in most cases, created another barrier between those at the party and the general public. That was where he stood, with the general public. The tourists mingled all around him. They were excited at the chance of catching even a glimpse of someone famous. No one noticed him. People snapped photos of the building, almost as nervous practice so they wouldn't miss their fleeting chance to immortalize this moment. Once they were back home, they could show their friends they were there, even though they weren't really there. It was as if they thought through some form of osmosis the picture would convey some of that celebrity and fame on them.

He wasn't even sure why he came here tonight like this. Maybe it was the same reason everyone else was there, to catch a glimpse of a celebrity. In his case it was one specific celebrity, her. He wanted to see her like this.

Yes, that was the reason; no use trying to pretend it was anything else.

This wasn't the first time, either.

Yes, with one small change he could have probably walked right into the party. He wouldn't even have to give his name at the door, they would already know who he was just like everyone else did. She would smile when she saw him and perhaps even give him a hug. That's what friends do.

He wasn't here as a friend, though. He was here to be another admirer, like all the rest. He just wanted to see her in her element, from street level just like everyone else. He wanted the perspective of seeing her as those around him saw her. He wanted to be just another face in the crowd.

Most would probably think this akin to stalking, but his motives had none of the sinister overtones. Ten years had passed since he'd first met her and she still fascinated him just as much as that first time. The relationship between them had swung wildly over the years. Twice it had been as close as two people could be; yet both times forces had pulled it apart. The first time had probably been his fault. They were young and he'd been in such a rush to do everything right now, he hadn't realized some things take time.

They had been 21 and 18 respectively when they first met. Now they were 31 and 28. Both had changed so much in those 10 years. They'd grown into the roles expected of them by everyone else. Others had come in and out of their lives, yet always in the background something remained.

Over the years he'd done something like this with all of them. Some would say it was a way of grounding him, but that wasn't the real reason. He just wanted to see all of them as everyone else did, the extraordinary from the ordinary eye. Yet she was the only one he'd returned to see over and over.

He knew only too well what the blinding glare of the spotlight felt like. A whole industry was based on reporting every detail of every moment of celebrities' lives. It was like a virus had been set loose and was running rampant through society. The very notion of privacy seemed to be under assault from all sides. People bitched and moaned about the government doing it and rightly so, yet everyday ordinary people willingly gave it up for just the chance of fame. In this new world, a sex tape was considered a way to advance your fledgling or non-existent career. Raping a fellow student was splashed across Facebook for everyone to see and comment. The cardinal sin of this age was to be boring and normal, decent and hard working. If you were raising your children to be modest, compassionate adults you were looked at as some sort of strange anomaly.

In that sort of environment, a mask or an alias wasn't a luxury anymore, but a necessity. The idea of spewing out every detail of your life across multiple social media platforms, no matter how sad, pathetic or personal just to stay in the public eye didn't appeal to everyone. A few still wanted to turn the spotlight off, especially those like him and the others that did what they did. It had never been about being famous, that had just been a byproduct. The mask and the alias became a way to breath after awhile.

That was another thing that fascinated him about her. She was who she was 24/7. She moved through her life without artifice or subterfuge, always dealing with it on her terms. She didn't compromise her life for the benefit of the cameras. They were there and for the most part she ignored them. She had certainly grown up a lot in 10 years, he thought. He just hoped he'd done the same.

Though tonight wasn't about starting things up again. They had failed twice before and part of him wasn't sure he could take that again. They had found an equilibrium in their relationship, friends who used to be more then friends but now were just friends, but not close friends. Others had entered their respective lives and each had wished the other well in those new relationships. In both their hearts, the one thing they wanted most for the other was that they find happiness, even if it was with someone else.

A stir went through the crowd as the guests started to exit the party. A line of limos waited to whisk them away, limiting the actual contact with ordinary people to the briefest moments. Some of the lesser celebrities and dignitaries were first, each stopping for the cameras to smile and wave to the crowd. He knew she would be coming out soon, as she usually only stayed at these events as long as was necessary.

He caught the briefest glimpse of her and then a cascade of flashes erupted turning the night into the blinding white light of day. The excitement running through the crowd was palpable. It must have been hundreds calling her name and not just the reporters and cameramen either. He pulled his eyes away from her and looked at those around him. They seemed so desperately excited just at the sight of her. It was like the young fans of the latest boy band waiting at the airport to see their youthful fantasies become reality, if even for just a moment.

He had certainly experienced this in his own life and he only hoped he pulled it off as well as she was. As he watched her briefly stop for photographs, he felt a little bit of what those around him felt. If he'd been part of this, instead of a spectator, he thought she should have been given a bouquet of white oleanders. In his dating life he'd learned that in the language of flower giving, white oleanders represented grace and beauty. Looking at her, she seemed to personify both qualities to perfection.

In the next moment she disappeared from view, safely back in her limo and moving off into the night. He watched the taillights for a moment and then turned back to the spectacle still unfolding in front of him.

10 years had passed and he'd experienced life on both sides of the spotlights. As long as he did what he did, that would never change. Tonight, though, he was content to be right where he was and what he was.

A face in the crowd.

* * *

Washington

She had been to so many events like this she'd lost count. 10 years had only intensified the spotlight she was always under. Fame was the price of being who she was and doing what she did. She wanted no pity for this; it was just something she dealt with.

10 years living in the outside world had changed so many things about her life and perceptions. In a way she'd grown up under the microscope, yet she's always resisted being defined by her fame. She was no longer the wide-eyed, somewhat innocent young woman that arrived from seclusion. Time and the events within that time frame had tempered her. Tragedies and personal disappointments had stripped away some of the youthful excitement for the world, but it was still there. She just hid it better now.

Her path had gone in a different direction then she imagined it would back then. Experience showed her this would be the case with everything. The unexpected tragedy that had hit her home had been devastating, but eventually she'd overcome it. That was the way she was raised, to face each challenge as they came and prevail over them in the end. She'd learned the hard way that was easier said then done in most cases.

Discreetly she checked her watch to see if she'd stayed the required amount of time. She had. There was still a series of thank yous and good byes to go through, but she had those down to rote at this point. Moving among the guests, she smiled and chatted with everyone. More invitations were offered and she always responded with vague, noncommittal replies. Effortlessly she made it through all the protocols these functions demanded and was heading outside for her limo.

The wave of flashes was almost blinding at first. It was something she had never gotten used to. Again she did what was expected of her, pausing long enough for the cameras to take her picture. She knew her picture would be plastered everywhere within minutes. Tomorrow a legion of so-called reporters would dissect what she wore and whom she talked to at the party. It was the very definition of news ephemera that seemed to dominant most of the media nowadays. She played her role at events like this, but refused to participate further. Her life was her own and they could speculate about it all they wanted, she didn't have to aid them in it.

In her mind she counted down the seconds and then with a wave moved towards her waiting limo. She glanced passed the sea of media for just a moment to the crowd of onlookers behind the barricades across the street. She saw him immediately. She would know his face in any crowd. She almost stopped, but then continued to climb into the car. Sitting back, she glanced out the tinted side window, but couldn't find him again. The driver got in and they smoothly pulled away heading off into the night.

His face sprung into her mind. It was a face that could stir so many emotions within her. 10 years ago he had been her first and to this point deepest love. It was with him in those early months she had learned so many things about this world. They had explored it together even as they explored the possibilities of a relationship with each other. Youthful mistakes had ended it, yet those feelings had lingered. They had given it another try, but it seemed events were always pulling them apart. That was the hardest lesson she'd had to learn, that sometimes things just fall apart.

It had been so difficult afterwards, almost as if they were both in limbo around each other. If she had been honest with herself and she usually was, she was a little gun shy around him now. Those two failed attempts had been so painful, she wasn't eager to experience that again. The problem was that they couldn't be just nothing to each other. Too much had happened between them and feelings still lingered. In the end they settled for a relatively distant friendship.

She knew he saw others, just as she had. It was hard to see him with someone else, but the feelings she still had for him wanted him to be happy most of all, even if it was with someone else. That didn't mean it was easy. For the most part she avoided those situations if she could and believed he felt the same way. It put a distance between them, but that was probably for the best.

But he'd been there tonight, a face in the crowd. She knew it wasn't the first time and that he quietly did it with all the other League members too. So many times she'd wanted to ask him why, but held her tongue. She knew he was always watching, observing, trying to understand things in his quiet way, so she would let this be his secret and only his secret.

Why tonight, though, she couldn't help wondering? It had been two years since she last spotted him in the crowd like tonight. A long time ago he had promised her he would always be there when she needed him. He'd kept that promise. Tonight wasn't one of those times; it had just been a diplomatic function.

Sitting alone in the back of her limo, Princess Diana, known to the world as Wonder Woman couldn't help asking aloud, "What are you up to, Kal?"


	2. Chapter 2

Flickers

How to Build a Fire

Lighting a fire is only half the battle. The way you _build_ a fire - that is, how you arrange the wood, the foundation - can affect how long the fire will last and the amount of heat it'll give off during that time.

(Author interruption – Odd side note – Triscuits, the snack cracker, burn like they've been dipped in lighter fluid. I'd rather not mention how I found this out.)

We've all seen a fire start. There is something almost magnetic about watching. Its barely controlled chaos, at any moment threatening to cross the line and get out of hand. The heat is so intense at the beginning it seemed to ripple over your skin in waves. It's hypnotic in the way it dances, pops and crackles before your eyes.

Fire has been used as a metaphor for so many things, but usually sex.

Example – The Doors

_You know that it would be untrue  
You know that I would be a liar  
If I was to say to you  
Girl, we couldn't get much higher_

_Come on baby, light my fire_  
_Come on baby, light my fire_  
_Try to set the night on fire!_

Not exactly a mystery what they were going for with those lyrics.

The thing about fire though, is that everyone usually focuses on the beginning. The rush of flames and heat, turning darkness into light, the flicking jets of white, yellow and red flames captivate the imagination. The newness of it and the excitement of those early stages are what most people think of when they picture it in their minds. A fire though, isn't usually over in minutes, it lingers long after your attention has moved to something else. Those first amazing stages are just that, the first stages. But if you stay and watch long enough you see it's still there just under the charred remains that form the spent outer blackened facade. Embers, still imbued with the essence of the original blaze flicker now and then, as if just waiting for something to reignite them and burst into flames once more. They are a reminder that while to most the outer appearance signals it's over, at its core the heat remains.

* * *

New York – Two weeks later

League members were gathered to take part in a UN ceremony to support a global initiative to end polio and malaria within ten years. Those two common maladies had been a scourge to mankind for a millennia and it seemed like something every country could get behind. Sadly, there were still pockets of resistance. The reasons for this resistance might vary depending on the location, but they all came down to the same things, ignorance and simple stupidity.

It was hoped that with another push, backed by Earth's most famous heroes, these last holdouts might be persuaded to join in the noble cause. Thus the original members were chosen to attend. Batman had declined, as did Victor, the later wanting to remain on the station, while the former gruffly said he didn't do press conferences. As the ceremony fast approached, only four had arrived. Superman was late.

The officials were getting antsy, wanting to get the ceremony started before the large overflowing crowd and media got too restless. Arthur was discussing the proceedings with some of the officials. Diana had spoke with Arthur earlier and they had decided he would speak first followed by her and then Kal. The Flash and Green Lantern would smile and wave to the crowd, thus limiting their chances of saying the wrong thing. This had been agreed on by the members and privately they thought of it as the _Hal rule_.

Diana hadn't seen Clark since the night of the Embassy party. She'd been thinking about that night almost the whole day in anticipation of seeing him at this event. His actions were still something of a mystery to her. As she looked at her teammates, she wondered if any of them knew Clark did it, watched them occasionally. She'd never asked, mostly because it was his secret. Bruce probably did, but had never said anything about it to the others. This was most likely because Bruce watched everyone so it was a topic he didn't want to start a conversation about.

The other reason Diana hadn't brought it up was because she did it too. The way she did it was much more direct than Clark's or Bruce's, but she didn't want others to feel as if perhaps she was watching them and judging them. That wasn't the reason she did it, curiosity was. They had all changed so much over the years, grown up around one another in many ways. She watched as Victor came to some sort of peace with who he was now and developed into a leader. The same was true for Hal, although he still had his moments, thus the rule.

Diana worried for Bruce and Arthur the most. With each passing year they seemed to struggle under the weight of their respective burdens just a bit more. The King's crown weighted heavy on Arthur's head as his balancing act of trying to be in two worlds became harder and harder. Bruce's struggle was just as difficult. Personal tragedies seemed to haunt his life. It was almost as if the darkness were pulling him deeper and deeper into it. He was a good man, a noble man at heart, but Diana feared one day he would get lost in the darkness. You stare into the abyss long enough and it starts to stare back.

The one though that she watched the most was no surprise, it was Kal. She had gotten so used to calling him that it became second nature. No one else called him that really, but then few had the reasons she did for doing it. She had watched him grow into a man from very near and far. The role of Superman had changed so much since she first met him. Shouldering that responsibility she felt had taken some of the brashness away from him that she knew when they first met. She had always liked that part of him and hoped it was still there underneath the icon he'd become.

These thoughts made Diana wonder if perhaps the night of the Embassy party he had been doing the same thing, except towards her. Diana liked to think she hadn't changed that much over the years. Yes, the youthful exuberance she had when she first arrived had waned a bit, but that only seemed natural. Diana, when she was in the mood, thought of herself using her swords as a metaphor. When she first arrived she had been the raw, strong metal. As the years went on, the rough edges had been worn off leaving the smooth, polished, tempered steel. Her one regret was that she didn't laugh as much as she used to. The multiple roles she assumed in her life seemed to leave little time for that.

Diana was her mother's daughter and over the last ten years she had taken on the responsibilities that were required of her. Honor and duty were touchstones in her life. Hippolyta had made sure Diana understood that with great privilege comes great responsibility. She may be a Princess, but that didn't mean she had any less responsibility. When Diana took over the role as Ambassador for her people she knew that meant that her actions no longer just reflected on her, but on her people and nation as well.

She knew many of her teammates considered her a bit more conservative than most and to some extent that had become true. The spotlight was always bright and while Diana did her best to live her life on her terms, it would have been foolish to ignore it. This meant her more playful side didn't get used much these days, but it was still there. Probably some of the newer members would have found this hard to believe, but they tended to see Diana as a role model and leader. While this gratified her, it did cut down on the opportunities to just have some fun like the others. Some probably didn't even think she had a sense of humor or were too afraid to find out.

The officials seemed to have decided not to wait any longer, but just as they started into their speeches a murmur went through the crowd. She followed everyone's eyes and saw him arrive. He always said he hated these things, but he certainly liked to make an entrance she thought.

* * *

Clark knew he was running late, but that couldn't dampen his mood. It had been a very good day up to this point. The sun had been shining when he woke up and it just seemed to put him in a good mood. For once the city was quiet and while there was always a conflict going on somewhere, he knew he couldn't interfere in all of them. He couldn't save everyone, no one could. That was something he'd struggled with for many years, but finally had to make his peace with it. The simple fact was that everything that lives stops living at some point. All the Gods, men and even supermen couldn't change that simple truth.

Having a break from dealing with the larger issues that seemed to occupy more and more of his time, he decided to pay a little attention to the small things. When he'd started he had made a point to not overlook them. It might feed into his country bumpkin persona, but rescuing a little girl's cat from a tree had its own rewards. For most it seemed too trivial for his attention, but to that little girl it was the most important thing in the world for her at that moment. Rescuing the cat might not change important events, but it would make one person feel special and very happy. How do you put a price on that?

The rest of the day he spent helping with small fires, accidents and other assorted minor problems. To each of those people he helped it meant something. Perhaps in the future they would have their chance to help and in his small way Clark had made them more willing.

All those feelings were part of why he did it, but there was another reason. He liked helping people. He'd been given all these gifts and they weren't just for fighting villains or alien invasions. Some times if you want a better world the best way to go about it was to help one person and hope maybe that would inspire them to help someone else. A better world couldn't be given or imposed from on high; it had to be a cooperative effort from everyone for it to really work.

Clark knew he was late. He landed and made his apologies. He stood off to the left as the UN Secretary General made his remarks and turned it over to Arthur. Clark never cared for speaking at these things, but this was a worthwhile cause. He found his good mood had carried over. He glanced at the others as they watched and listened to Arthur speak. Diana was on the far side from him. She looked every bit the regal Princess and Ambassador she'd become. She wore a polite smile, knowing the cameras were constantly on her. He hadn't seen her since the night he watched her so briefly at the Embassy party. He hadn't spoken to her in much longer than that. He liked to think they were still good friends, but perhaps too much had happened between them for that to be true.

Maybe it was his good mood or just the realization he missed talking to her, but Clark slowly began to make his way over next to her.

* * *

Diana saw him moving out of the corner of her eye, but didn't turn away from the crowd. She felt him standing next to her and couldn't help wondering what he was doing?

"Who goes on next?' Clark whispered to her.

"I do." She replied in a whisper too.

"Nervous?"

"No, are you?"

"I used to be,' he offered.

"What's changed?" She asked. Both their voices were very low so only they could hear them. They were standing quite close as Arthur started to finish his remarks and was moving on to his introduction of Diana.

"I remembered that old saying about how if you're nervous speaking in front of crowd, you should try and imagine them naked,' Clark replied.

This caught Diana by surprise and she almost turned to look at him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see he was smiling. Only someone that knew him as well as she did would know this was a playful smile, one she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Are you saying you're imagining everyone naked?' She asked.

"No, just you,' he immediately replied. "It really helps, though I don't actually have to imagine, do I?'

There it was, the tease. He was baiting her, hoping to get a rise out of her in front of all these people.

"I will hit you, Kal, don't think I won't,' Diana responded, taking the bait. 'I'll do it right here in front of everyone."

Arthur was finishing his introduction of Diana.

"Wow, that's kind of harsh for someone that courted you once, isn't it, Diana?"

Arthur turned and extended his hand towards her.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, Wonder Woman!"

The crowd began to applaud. Diana took a step forward and then paused just for a moment.

"Get your facts straight, Kal,' she whispered. "I-Courted-You."

She stepped to the microphone before he could reply. She smiled for the crowd and cameras, but it wasn't the usual polite smile, but a genuine one. When she heard him chuckle ever so softly behind her, Diana's smile got just a little bigger.


	3. Chapter 3

Linger

New York

10 years and the experience that came with it had shaped and changed who Diana was. Like everyone else, she was a combination of many traits and facets. What she chose to show the world had been learned the hard way. Early on she understood that if she didn't set boundaries her privacy would be a thing of the past. Because of this at times she appeared to the public and even some of her teammates as a calm, somewhat cool, regal and ethereal Demi-Goddess and warrior.

That isn't to say she didn't have other qualities, as she most certainly did. They just weren't on display for the masses. In fact it usually took someone she knew quite well to bring them out. One of those people was standing right behind her as she gave her brief remarks at the UN ceremony. The facet he seemed to be able to bring out more than just about anyone was playfulness.

So as Diana finished and introduced Superman, she turned her back on the audience and looked at him. She smiled and then uncharacteristically let her eyes wander over his entire body. He noticed but didn't say anything. Just as they were passing each other, shoulder-to-shoulder, Diana leaned ever so slightly towards him.

"You're right, Kal, it does help,' she whispered. "And because I courted you I don't have to imagine either."

He gave a stutter step, caught off guard by this, but quickly composed himself. She saw him try and hide a smile behind a cough, but knew he'd heard her even as he continued to the podium. Diana moved back into place with the others, her most radiant smile flashing for all to see. Today was going to be an interesting day, Diana thought.

* * *

The Watchtower

The usual activity confronted all of them as they returned from the ceremony. Diana had briefly thought of speaking to Kal about earlier, but an opportunity never presented itself. Meetings and reports, along with long term plans and projects pulled them both into different directions. Hours passed before everything was finished. Usually Diana headed straight back to the Embassy or London, but for some reason she didn't this evening.

Tonight, she lingered.

She still had a room on the tower, even though she rarely used it anymore. The door opened silently and then closed after her. The room was immaculate, but it was obvious no one had been in it for some time. Diana took off her tiara and set it on the desk. She wasn't sure why she decided to come in here, but since she was, Diana decided a quick shower would be nice before heading home.

The water was always hot enough on the station. She'd almost forgotten how much she enjoyed it. As she let the water cascade over her, her mind returned to the events from earlier. She had to smile as she realized that even after all this time he could get her to take the bait just by gently teasing her. It had felt so natural responding in kind.

As she washed her hair, Diana began to hum softly to herself. The tune was familiar and seemed to just pop into her mind. It took a moment to remember where she'd heard it. On the beach in Avalon, Kal had played it on the guitar and sung to her. It had been the first night they made love. The song seemed to always be attached to that memory for her.

_Heart and soul, I fell in love with you__  
__Heart and soul, the way a fool would do, madly__  
__Because you held me tight__  
__And stole a kiss in the night_

_Heart and soul, I begged to be adored_  
_Lost control, and tumbled overboard, gladly_  
_That magic night we kissed_  
_There in the moon mist_

_Oh! but your lips were thrilling, much too thrilling_  
_Never before were mine so strangely willing_

_But now I see, what one embrace can do_  
_Look at me, it's got me loving you madly_  
_That little kiss you stole_  
_Held all my heart and soul._

She had never heard him play the guitar or sing again. Diana didn't think anyone had. Few people probably even knew he could, but she did.

Finishing her shower, Diana toweled off and slipped into her robe. As she emerged from the bathroom, she saw her armor lying on the bed, but her eyes shifted over to the desk where her private terminal was. She moved over and turned it on, finishing drying her hair as it warmed up. She sat down in front of it and opened the connection to the Internet.

It had been a long time since she'd done this particular search, but Diana found she wanted to hear someone singing the song just like Kal had done all those years ago. She of course went to YouTube. There were probably hundreds of versions of the song as it had been covered by a wide range of artists and even used in the movie Big. She had listened to them all at one time, but she wanted the simple version tonight. She typed in Emily Covers Heart and Soul and clicked on the first video.

It was just a homemade video of a young woman and her guitar. Diana sat back with a smile and just listened. In her mind she was back on the beach in Avalon. The video ended, but the memories – lingered.

Getting dressed, Diana started for the transporter room, but stopped and changed directions. She didn't know if he was still on the station or not. She couldn't have easily used the computers to locate him, but decided against it. Diana would just take a quick look around to satisfy her curiosity before heading back home.

* * *

The Observation Lounge.

The tower slowly turned as it orbited the Earth. Clark stood at the windows just taking in the view. Because of the position of the tower in relationship with the Sun and Earth he could watch night turn into day all across the surface. He'd been to many planets and seen similar views, but something about watching the light advance and the darkness recede revealing the swirling blues and whites of Earth had always captivated him like no other.

Perhaps it was because he'd grown up here or that he was raised on a farm, but those first few rays of light in the morning evoked so many good memories. He remembered being young and waking up just before dawn. His powers were just starting to manifest themselves. He quietly slipped out of the house and moved out the fields. He felt alone and away from prying eyes, so he was able to test his abilities without fear of anyone finding out what he could do.

One-foot forward and then the next, he was running towards the light. Faster and faster, the golden strands of wheat become just a blur in his peripheral vision. He pushed himself harder, trying to see just how fast he could go. He was miles away went he finally stopped on a small hill. He just stood there with his arms opened wide and a huge grin on his face as the sun burst over the horizon flooding everything in its warm light.

Standing at the windows of the observation lounge watching that moment recreated over and over below the memory was so vivid. It was something he'd never shared with anyone. At first because he believe there wasn't anyone like him. How could he make anyone understand the sheer joy of that moment from his point of view? The speed and then the sunlight energizing him till anything seemed possible. He'd been in such a rush to embrace that new day; he couldn't wait for it to arrive.

That had been his youth and the rush he felt to reach that future had slowed a bit. Experience had taught him that sometimes you don't need to rush. Sometimes the moment is all there is and you need to savory it in case it never comes again.

You need to linger to appreciate just how special those moments are.

That was a lesson he'd learned the hard way. He'd tried to rush things once, before he was really ready for them. The disappointment and hurt feelings had cost him so much time before he fully came to understand that neither of them had been ready. Diana had been right, but a young man's pride doesn't always allow him to admit something like that.

Diana, Clark smiled as he thought about her. He'd gotten a brief glimpse of the young woman he'd met 10 years ago earlier today. It had been a spur of the moment thing, teasing her but she hadn't missed a beat. She could always give as well as she got. It had been hard not to laugh out loud at her last comment, but he'd managed to make it through his short speech.

He missed seeing that side of her, the one she shared with so few people. He understood why she couldn't be that open all the time, as she was under the constant glare of the media and the world. It was good to know that side of her was still there and he could still bring it out.

Watching the line of light push back the night and thinking of Diana stirred other memories. Growing up with older than average parents, Clark had been exposed to more music than just the popular tunes of the day. Jazz had been a part of his childhood, as Jonathan and Martha Kent had a small record collection that included many of the greats.

Jazz has such a warmth that isn't found in most modern music. Years had gone into the musicians learning their craft and they in turn could express so many emotions in that music. Joy, sadness, regret, hope and so many other emotions were conveyed through those instruments and voices. These were people that had lived and loved, lost and come through hard times, yet had never lost their love of the music.

Thinking about Diana, Clark remembered one of Jonathan Kent's favorites. It was a beautiful song, Stardust Memories by Louis Armstrong. When he'd first heard it the melody and rhythm had been what he noticed. It had taken years before he understood what the lyrics were saying. It was a beautiful lament to lost love and the memory that lingers on.

There was a terminal next to Clark and he suddenly had the urge to hear Stardust Memories again.

* * *

Diana found Kal in the observation lounge. She wanted to talk to him about what happened earlier, but as she stepped into the room two things stopped her, the breathtaking view of Earth in front of her and the beginning of the song playing. She moved up silently next to him as the trumpet soared in the opening.

He turned and looked at her with a smile.

"Hi."

"Hi.'

Questions and answers suddenly seemed like they could wait. Diana stood next to him, shoulder to shoulder looking out the window as the music filled the room. She decided just to linger in this moment.

_Sometimes I wonder why I spend  
The lonely nights  
Dreaming of a song.  
The melody haunts my reverie  
And I am once again with you.  
When our love was new, and each kiss an inspiration.  
But that was long ago, and now my consolation  
Is in the stardust of a song.  
Beside the garden wall, when stars are bright  
You are in my arms  
The nightingale tells his fairy tale  
Of paradise where roses grew.  
Though I dream in vain, in my heart you will remain  
My stardust melody  
The memory of loves refrain._


	4. Chapter 4

Echoes

The Watchtower

The song ended. The world continued to turn before their eyes. They watched as night turned into day over and over and over. They were sharing this moment, just the two of them. They'd shared so few lately. Diana didn't want to break the moment, almost wishing it could go on forever, but experience told her it couldn't.

"Kal?"

"Yeah?"

"Earlier."

She saw the smile on his face get just a little bigger.

"What about it?" He replied, a little too innocently.

"That doesn't work on me,' she informed him.

He chuckled.

"Okay. I thought it was worth a try,' he admitted. "So what about earlier?"

"What was all that about at the ceremony?" She asked.

"I was in a good mood,' he offered.

"So I gathered' she replied, giving him a look, but she couldn't help smiling. "That still doesn't explain why?"

He seemed to think about this for a moment, as if to find the right words to give in explanation.

"We've been doing this ten years, Diana.' He finally said. "It seems every year the responsibilities grow, not just with the League but every other part of our lives as well. It's necessary, I understand that, it's just …"

He seemed to falter for just a moment.

"Just what, Kal?" She prompted, interested in what he was saying.

"Just that it seems while there are good and bad days now, something as simple as having fun doesn't happen very often anymore.' He finished. "It might sound silly, I know I'm not a kid anymore, but it's been so long since I've done anything like that day we had in New York. Remember?"

"Of course."

Diana remembered that day very well. It had been one of their first dates that wasn't called a date. She had been new in the world, excited and eager to see and experience everything. Having someone else to do it with made it just that much more special.

She couldn't help wondering if his bringing up that memory wasn't a precursor to something more. She certainly understood the pull of what might have been, but they had been down that road, twice. Diana was hesitant to go through that again.

"This isn't about us, is it Kal?' She couldn't help asking.

He heard it in her voice, the unspoken worry that he wanted to reexamine old wounds.

"Yes, but not the way you're thinking,' he replied. "I just saw you standing at the ceremony and it reminded me that we used to talk. We don't much anymore. You're always so composed and professional these days. I suddenly wondered if that young, somewhat haughty, but so full of life and laughter, woman I met 10 years ago was still around."

"I was never haughty, Kal,' Diana immediately protested. She had never liked being described like that and he had been the only one back in the day that dared do it to her face.

"Okay, not haughty, how about sort of snooty?' He asked, a smile playing over his lips.

"That means the same thing, Kal!" Diana fired back and then gave him a light slap.

"There she is,' he joked.

"If me hitting you makes you happy, Kal, I'm more than happy to oblige,' Diana offered.

"Thanks, but that's okay."

Diana couldn't help laughing just a little. He watched her for a moment.

"So you were worried I was going to try 'us' again?" He asked.

"Yes." She admitted.

"Would that have really been so bad?"

"It was last time." She quietly pointed out.

"True."

"So maybe it's best we don't,' she replied.

"Maybe,' he admitted. He looked at her. She wasn't smiling. He knew that he could make her smile, but he'd also made them disappear more than anyone else in her life. "You were right, you know."

"What?"

"Saying no back then,' he explained. "I wasn't ready, neither of us were. I know that now. I should have said it along time ago, but no one likes being turned down."

"Why-Why are you telling me now, Kal?' Diana was flustered and more than a bit surprised by his admission.

"Because it's always been there between us, Diana,' he replied. "It was part of the reason it didn't work the last time. Not the only reason, but one of them. It was always in the background, unspoken, but always there. It still is. I've known for a while now you made the right decision, I just never said it. Not very heroic, I know. I'm tired of it always being that unspoken thing between us. You were right and it's overdue for me to tell you. I understand that now."

"Th-Thank you." Diana managed to say. Frankly she didn't know what was happening. Her rejection of his proposal 10 years ago had been the hardest decision she'd ever made in her young life. It had ended things back then and haunted her ever since. Now she knew it haunted him too. She had tried to explain back then, but he'd never wanted to talk about it. It had been the unspoken elephant in the room all these years. Why now of all times, she couldn't help wondering? What was with him? As soon as that thought came to her mind it also came to her lips.

"What's with you, Kal?"

He laughed and she saw it was one of those laughs that made his eyes twinkle with merriment.

"I told you I was in a good mood,' he offered.

"Kal!"

The laugh slowed, but he continued to smile at her.

"I'm tired of having that always between us, Diana,' he explained. "I should have said it along time ago, but I didn't. I haven't been much of a man, never mind a Superman by not saying it. Even if we're just friends now, you deserved to hear me say it."

Diana wasn't sure what to say. Emotions seemed to swell up inside of her and threatened to overwhelm her control. Her eyes glistened, but she told herself she wasn't going to cry.

He saw this. The smile disappeared from his lips.

"I hurt you and I never meant to do that, Diana,' he softly said. "My pride, my ego, they got in the way so-so long. When you said 'no' I couldn't figure out how to get past it. I didn't know what to do, so I did nothing. I know now you don't do that to someone you're supposed to be in love with. You don't do that to a friend either. It's long overdue, but I'm sorry, Diana."

They were words she thought she would never hear and had almost given up hope of hearing. Why does he always do this to me, she thought to herself? Just when I think I know him, he goes and does something completely surprising? Just when I think he's out of my system, he goes and does something to make me want to … no, Diana told herself, don't go there.

"If you make me cry, Kal, I'll hit you,' she managed to say, wanting desperately to shift the focus away from the emotions swirling inside of her.

He laughed and reached out putting his arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug. Diana leaned into it, feeling his chest move against her as he chuckled. A little of those old feelings came back to her, the tease, the challenge, the admission all seemed to connected her back to the young woman that had met him 10 years earlier.

"It took you long enough to admit it,' she whispered.

"Well, I'm stubborn sometimes,' he replied.

"Yes you are,' she immediately offered.

"I guess we have that in common."

She leaned back and looked him in the eye.

"When have I ever been stubborn, Kal?" She demanded.

Several specific times came to his mind, but he wisely kept them to himself. He'd already made an admission that cleared some of the baggage between them; it was no time to get into an argument. Switching topics seemed like the wise move.

"So did you really imagine me naked when you were giving your speech?" He asked with a smile.

Diana blushed, having almost forgotten she'd said that.

"You-You didn't answer the question, Kal."

"Neither did you."

"I didn't need to imagine, as you pointed out,' Diana said.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Did you?" She countered.

"Imagine? No."

"Is that a yes or a no, Kal?' She replied, turning his words back on him.

They were smiling at each other, a little bit of a sporting challenge between them to see if they could get the other to admit it.

"Guess." He said.

"Oh, no, I'm not falling for that,' Diana replied.

"I guess we'll never know."

"I guess not."

"If you're disappointed, I can imagine now if you want?" He offered.

"No." She said and then let her eyes drift down his body before looking him in the eye again.

"Something on your mind, Diana?"

His smile was just a little bigger. The challenge was not so subtly hinted at.

"No, just remember,' she offered. She gave him another look and then moved a few steps away.

"Me too." He said, never taking his eyes off her.

"Oh? Are they good memories?" She asked innocently, yet the challenge wasn't so innocent.

"Very good,' he replied.

"Probably your best, aren't they, Kal?" She teased.

"Well …"

She stopped him.

"We both know they are, Kal,' Diana said with a rather surprisingly suggestive smile.

"Think pretty highly of yourself, don't you?"

Diana fingered her lasso as she took a step towards him.

"Should we find out, Kal?" Diana said. "Just hold out your hand. It's that simple."

"I'm not Hal, Diana,' he replied. "Just keep that lasso on that lovely hip."

"I thought you wanted to have some 'fun', Kal?" She challenged him, taking a step closer.

"Who said I'm not?' He replied, taking a step closer to her.

"So this is what you mean by fun now?" She teased. "I seem to remember something different back in the day."

"I'm on duty in ten minutes, so this is the only kind of fun I can have right now,' he replied. "The other kinds would take longer. I'm sure you remember that from back in the day too."

"So we're back to your memories, are we?' She asked.

He laughed again and then closed the distance between them. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"They're your memories also, Diana. I think we both know they're probably the best you've every had too."

He lingered for just a moment. They were as close to each other as they could get without touching. She could feel his warm breath against her sculptured neck and knew he could hear her heart rate increase. For both of them these last minutes had been an echo of an earlier time, when the fires burned so bright.

Both reminded themselves that they were just echoes.

He stepped back and looked at her.

"I should be getting to command to start my shift."

"Yes, you probably should,' she replied.

Neither moved for a moment, just stood looking at each other. As if by some unspoken agreement, he finally stepped away and moved towards the door. Diana didn't watch him leave, just heard the hiss of the door closing. The echo continued to repeat, fading as the moments passed, but she could hear the faint echoes long after he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Circling the Flame

Washington

The radio was playing in the background.

_-This is ALL THINGS CONSIDERED from NPR News. I'm Debbie Elliott._

_Imagine you're sitting on your porch this evening, sipping a mint julep to help you get through the sultry summer heat when suddenly, duck, an enormous moth comes swishing by, a little too close for comfort as it succumbs to its fatal attraction to your porch light. Everyone knows moths will fly to a flame, but we wondered why?_

_(Soundbite of music)_

_ELLIOTT: As we pursued the moth-flame connection for this week's Science Out of the Box segment, we found a few theories out there. For the first, we turn to Dr. May Berenbaum. She's the head of the department of entomology at the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign. Hello there._

_Dr. MAY BERENBAUM (Department of Entomology, University of Illinois): Hi there._

_ELLIOTT: So why do moths have this suicidal attraction to flames and light bulbs?_

_Dr. BERENBAUM: Well, the sort of standard line of explanation is that it's something of an evolutionary short circuit that moths and other nocturnal insects use celestial navigation for orienting about in the dark, the same way that explorers could find their way by charting a course relative to the North Star or some celestial far-distant point source of light. And what has happened since that time is that humans have come along and developed terrestrial point sources of light. So very intense light that is not millions of miles away._

_So in a behavior called transverse orientation, many animals, including insects, can move or fly to maintain a constant angle relative to a distant point source of light. So that - yeah._

_ELLIOTT: So is this similar to what - you know, we've always heard about sea turtles and how they are looking for the moon to go back into the sea and when you have your lights on all along the beach, it confuses them and they don't know which way to go?_

_Dr. BERENBAUM: Yeah. It's, I think, another manifestation of more or less the same phenomenon. The reason that moths end up at porch lights so often, along with other nocturnal flying insects, is to maintain a constant angle relative to a nearby point source of light. They had to keep kind of moving closer and closer and adjusting their relative position. And ultimately they end up kind of at the light itself._

_ELLIOTT: I can understand why they might bump into light bulbs and keep flying around that, but what about flames? When you have a candle and they tend to fly into the candle, and it's hot and often times it leads to their demise. It seems like the heat would push them away._

_Dr. BERENBAUM: Well, that's kind of a short circuit part of it. If there's no evolutionary history of a close-by point source of light that also puts out enormous amounts of heat then they have no history of dealing with those conflicting kinds of signals._

* * *

Transverse orientation is to move or fly to maintain a constant angle relative to a source of light. Makes complete sense, but perhaps someone with a more romantic frame of mind would offer a different explanation.

The stars are too far away. We look up at them and dream, yet spend all our lives knowing we have little to no hope of reaching them. They are a constant reminder to us that we are trifling more than insects in the vastness that surrounds us. So a light in the darkness, like campfires to the earliest humans, offers the semblance of touching the heavens.

Some people are like that too. They shine with an inner glow and stand out in any crowd. You find yourself almost irresistibly drawn to them, to bask in the reflected heat they give off. When two such people come in contact, they inevitably get too close. The heat is overwhelming, sparks fly and they get burned. They moved apart, trying to learn from the experience. Circling the flame offers dangers, the threat of getting burned, but the temptation some times is too hard to resist.

* * *

The Scion café was just off Embassy Row near DuPont Circle. Clark finished an interview and had the rest of his afternoon off before he returned to Metropolis. The open-air sidewalk dining area seemed like a great spot to just relax, have some brunch and do a little people watching. He'd ordered the Lobster Hash, which consisted of Lobster Meat, Red Potatoes, Bacon, Poached Eggs, and Old Bay Hollandaise. It came with a fresh fruit bar, featuring seasonal fruits from around the country.

He'd sent the text fifteen minutes ago. It had been a spur of moment sort of thing.

He knew she was probably very busy and the chances were she wouldn't be able to make it. He held out hope she would, but as the minutes ticked by it seemed those hopes wouldn't be rewarded. There wasn't anything pressing or urgent he needed, he just wanted to see her.

The waitress refilled his coffee and he thanked her. The plate of fresh fruit sat in front of him. Clark opened his napkin and placed it on his lap, before picking up his knife and fork. Cutting a piece of the honeydew melon, he started to bring it up to his lips.

"So you started without out me, I see."

Clark looked up and smiled. Diana was standing directly opposite him.

"I wasn't sure you'd come,' he offered.

"I wasn't sure I would either,' she admitted.

He rose and moved around to pull out her seat for her.

"I'm glad you did.' He whispered in her ear as she sat and moved closer to the table.

* * *

Diana had gotten the text.

It simply said: **In Washington. Join me for Brunch as Scion? Please? I'll even pay. :) Kal.**

Diana read it over twice and chuckled to herself. He thought he was so cute, she mused. She immediately began to text him back - **No, I'm working**, but stopped before she hit the send key. It was a relatively light workday and beautiful outside. The staff would certainly appreciate getting off work early. It is close to lunch anyway. It had been awhile since she'd been out in Washington, since she spent most of her time in London now. As she sat at her desk, Diana found she could come up with dozens of excuses and rationalizations to go. The real reason was rather simple, she wanted to see him.

He moved back and sat back down across from her. They just smiled at each other for a moment. The waitress came over and handed Diana a menu. She gave it a quick glance and ordered. She had coffee and the Farm Fresh Salad, which consisted of Grilled Chicken, Artisan Greens, Cucumber, Carrots, Strawberries, Fried Goat Cheese, and House Balsamic. The fresh fruit bar also came with it. The waitress said she would be right back with the coffee. Diana thanked her.

They were alone again.

"So?' He said.

"I'm hungry and that fruit looks delicious,' she replied. Not waiting for him to say anything, Diana got up and moved over to fix herself a plate. She knew he was watching her, which she didn't mind one bit. When she was satisfied with her selections she turned, he was still looking at her. He didn't pretend he wasn't and suddenly find his napkin or the coffee cup interesting. He just smiled and in return so did she. Diana moved back to the table and sat down. The waitress returned with her coffee. Again Diana thanked her.

Taking her napkin, Diana opened it with a snap and settled it across her lap. Picking up her fork, she speared one of the strawberries and brought it to her lips.

"So what are you up to, Kal?' She asked before taking the berry into her mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"The ceremony, the station,' she replied.

"I was in a good mood, I told you."

"The Embassy dinner?" Diana couldn't hold back any longer. His actions had been puzzling her for sometime and now seemed as good a time as any to find out why.

"You saw me in the crowd, huh?"

"Yes, I always see you, Kal."

"You never said anything before."

"I am now." Diana replied. "So?"

He took a sip of his coffee, mostly to delay answering for an extra moment.

"Would you believe something as simple as I like looking at you?' He offered.

"No."

"I do by the way."

"Thank you, but I know you remember?"

"Yes, you do,' he admitted.

They both had a bit more of the fruit.

"So?" She asked again.

"I do like looking at you, that is part of it,' he said.

"I like looking at you too, Kal, but what's the other reason,' Diana countered.

Clark set his fork down and seemed to consider how to answer this. He looked into her eyes as he responded.

"I miss you, Diana."

Simple words, yet so loaded with emotions and memories, both good and bad. Diana wasn't prepared for this, for him to take this step, for them to take this step again.

"Kal we talked about this before,' she replied. "We both know it hasn't worked in the past. When you and I are together it gets … complicated."

"I know,' he admitted.

"Even when we say in advance it's just a one time thing, it never is,' Diana pointed out. "Do you remember the hotel in Berlin?"

"Vividly."

"Kal."

He knew the way she said his name was a warning. He tended to try and use humor to lighten the mood, but she always maintained he did it sometimes to avoid the uncomfortable issues. She was right, not as often as she thought, but more than he cared to admit.

"I wasn't talking about the sex, Diana,' he whispered. "Although, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it."

"Kal!"

There it was again.

"Okay, I'll be serious,' he replied.

"Thank you."

"When I say I miss you, Diana, I mean just that. I miss you."

"We see each other,' she replied.

"Yes, but more like friendly strangers than friends."

He was suddenly nervous. When he'd sent the text, Clark hadn't meant to have this conversation. His thought process hadn't gone much past just seeing Diana. Now he'd started it. He could probably pull back. She would mostly likely be gracious enough to give him that out. Or he could take the risk and hope there was still a chance.

Clark had pulled back before with Diana. It had been a mistake back then and one he didn't want to repeat. The risk was she'd say no. It wouldn't be the first time. He knew just how devastating that simple word could be. He felt he was better prepared for it now, but wondered if anyone is every really prepared to hear it. Still it felt like a risk worth taking.

"I miss this, Diana,' he finally continued. "I miss just sitting and talking with you. I miss watching you smile, or maybe even more watching you try not to. I miss hearing your voice. I miss how we used to talk about everything and anything. We were lovers that became friends, but when the relationship ended it felt like the friendship did too. Oh, we're polite most times when we see each other, but it's always at a distance. I miss you, it's as simple as that."

"I miss you too, Kal,' Diana whispered. Again, she wasn't prepared for this. Taking him up on his invitation she thought she was prepared for whichever Kal she encountered. She knew them all, the playful, the distance, the sweet, the sentimental, the charming, the difficult, the infuriating and all the other different sides of his complex personality. She hadn't expected the intimate, passionate Kal, though. It left Diana at lost for what to do or say.

Thankfully, the waitress arrived with their food. It gave Diana a momentary reprieve. Part of her expected him to press ahead the moment the waitress left, but he surprised her and allowed her this out to gather herself and her thoughts. They both began to eat in silence.

Clark waited, he could be impatient at times, but knew this wasn't one of them. Part of him was almost as shocked as Diana probably was. He'd dropped this bombshell on her out of the blue and she needed time. Starting to eat, he occasionally glanced over at her, wondering what she was thinking. As the moments slipped past and neither said anything, other thoughts came to his mind.

He realized he'd only been thinking of this from his point of view. Now he tried to think if it from hers. They had hurt each other so much in the past, never intentionally, but the pain was the same. So many mistakes, both huge and small on both sides, always mixed with the better memories. He didn't know what had been happening in her life recently. Maybe it was just arrogance on his part to imagine she was in the same place he was. Maybe it was just echoes for her and she'd moved on.

As much as that thought hurt, he still cared enough about her to want Diana to be happy. She was probably trying to think of a gentle way to let him down easy. It was hard, but he would give her the opening.

"If there's someone else, Diana, I apologize for being out of order,' he said. "I would never intentionally come between you and someone else, I hope you know that."

She set her fork down and stared at him. She wasn't smiling.

"You are so frustrating at time, Kal! You know there isn't anyone else,' Diana snapped.

He gave her a look with one eyebrow raised. Diana found herself almost blushing at the admission. She did a little backtracking.

"Well, yes, there has been in the past, but there isn't now." Diana said, and then added. "You know what I mean."

"I wasn't sure,' he admitted. "I didn't want to make things more complicated."

"You always make things more complicated, Kal,' Diana replied.

"I always try not to,' he said with a smile.

"Yes you do,' she conceded. "Apparently that's not one of your superpowers, though."

He couldn't help laughing at this. Diana tried not to, but his laugh always had a way of getting to her. The mood lightened, but the serious nature of their conversation was still in the air. The both picked up their forks and started eating again.

"So?' He finally said.

Diana was almost finished with her salad and took an extra moment to chew her mouthful. She looked at him.

"I'm not sure I can do it again, Kal,' she admitted. "Yes, I miss you too. I miss all sorts of things about you, but I don't miss the way things end between us."

He nodded in understanding. Again they lapsed into silence. They finished their meals. The waitress came around and took their plates, while refilling their coffee cups. She set the bill down next to him after asking if they'd like anything else. Diana looked at him over the rim of her cup.

"So?' She ventured.

"So," he replied.

She waited. He finally spoke.

"I'm 31, not 21, Diana,' he began. "I've made mistakes. I think we both have. I don't want to repeat them either. The thing is, what we do tends to be a lonely profession. When I watched you from the crowd at the Embassy it reminded me that is doesn't have to be that way. You know me and understand me, just like I do you. We've been through so much together, both good and bad. With everyone else there are always secrets. If it isn't secrets, than it's something as simple as just not understanding. With most people I can never quite explain the things I'm able to do. This is my home and I feel like everyone else, but there's always that part that no one can't really understand. No one, that is but you."

He set his cup down and slowly reached across the table to take her hand.

"I know I'm asking a lot, Diana, but maybe this time we could start out being friends?"

"Just friends, Kal?" She asked.

"Yes,' he replied. "Maybe if we do that we can avoid all the other problems that came up in the past."

"I'm not sure I can be just friends with you, Kal,' Diana admitted. "Can you?"

"I don't know, but I'd like to try,' he said. "What do you say, Diana?"

The word yes was already on the tip of her tongue, but she had her doubts. They had never managed to be just friends in the past, why should it be any different this time? The safe and probably wise thing would be to say no. It was the most difficult thing she'd ever done, but she'd said it before. Only this time she didn't want to say no. Even with all her doubts, Diana wanted to take the chance with him. Friends, maybe just being friends would work out better for both of them. It was a risk, especially with him, but he was the only one she wanted to take it with.

"Yes, Kal."


	6. Chapter 6

Friend Date

London

Diana was in the mood for spaghetti.

That was a normal thing for anyone. Several options presented themselves how she would satisfy her craving.

She could make it herself. That was her least favorite option.

While she didn't have a formal staff at her townhouse, she did have a cook that came in. She wasn't there at present, but was only a phone call away. It was the woman's day off and Diana didn't want to spoil it for her. Besides with Diana's new extended family, half brothers and sisters, demi-Gods and Goddesses, as well as full-blown Gods and Goddesses, someone was always dropping by and mooching a meal off the poor woman.

She could order in. Several local restaurants were quite good. This was tempting, but it would mean sitting alone eating out of a tinfoil to-go container. That just had a sad quality to it that Diana would prefer not to explore.

She could go up to the Watchtower and eat in the cafeteria. There was always someone around to share a meal with. The food was good, not great up there. The thing was she'd just come off a shift and didn't feel like returning so soon.

Diana thought about just going out to dinner. People were always very nice to her when she showed up at their establishments. They always gave her the best table. People came over and asked for autographs and took take her picture. They were nice, but it made eating feeling like she was doing it in a spotlight. IT was as if some invisible camera were always on her, broadcasting her every move to an unseen audience. The restaurants were always accommodating, the staff swept away all the other place settings from the table so there was only one. She thought about just taking a book with her, but that wouldn't stop people from talking or wanting some of her time. She just wanted to have some spaghetti, that's it.

The last option was to dine with a friend. This was the most appealing of her options. Diana had a whole host of friends, spanning a wide and wild range of fields and types. Anyone of them would be good company for dinner. Then of course there was Kal. He had proposed they try again, as friends this time. Diana was still rather skeptical, but she hadn't said no. Yes, usually in the past whenever they spent time together it ended up with them sleeping together, but it didn't have to, she thought. Yes, sex had always been a very important part of their relationship but it wasn't the only thing.

They had lunch together the previous week and hadn't slept together, she reminded herself. They weren't animals; they had some self-control around each other. Of course those feelings were always there just below the surface, but it didn't mean they had to act on them. They could just share a meal together, as friends this time. Just friends, they had agreed to it, Diana thought. Well, I'd like to have dinner with my friend.

Picking up her phone, Diana dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Kal, it's Diana."

She heard him chuckle on the other end. He had once told her he found it cute how she always announced who she was, as if he'd mistake her voice for anyone else.

""Yes, I know, Diana. What's up?"

"I have a taste for spaghetti,' she informed him. "Would you like to have spaghetti with me? As friends, of course."

"Yes." He immediately said, then added. "As friends."

* * *

New York

The restaurant was crowded, but they had a table off to the side. The designer of the place had figured out a way to make each table seem private, yet it was part of the whole. Dinner was excellent and they were both enjoying their selections. Diana had the Spaghetti with meatballs, while Clark tried the Vegetable Parmesan. Conversation was sporadic, but seemed to flow naturally. There was an easiness between them that came from how well they knew each other.

"So what made you think of me for dinner?" Clark asked.

"I wanted spaghetti and thought it would be nice to have dinner with a friend,' Diana replied, taking a sip from her wine. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all,' Clark replied with a shake of his head.

"You're not worried about people gossiping, are you?' She asked.

"You mean the other League members? No,' he admitted. "We're just having dinner, so it's not something that should concern them."

"Bruce won't like it, you know that don't you?" Diana pointed out. "Even if this is just friends having dinner."

"He's not that bad,' he countered. "He just tends to look at things from a darker point of view."

"That's a nice way of saying he thinks we're going to take over the world if we're together,' Diana said with a smile. "We're each other's Kryptonite, remember?"

They both laughed at this.

"Well, you have made me weak in the knees a few times, Diana."

"But we're just friends now, Kal,' Diana replied, giving him a teasing smile. "Like Hal and Barry."

"Yeah, somehow I don't think we'll ever be like Hal and Barry, Diana."

"They're friends, I'm sure they have dinner together once and awhile."

"They always have a competition to see who can pick up someone the fastest,' he offered.

"We could try that if you want,' Diana joked. "There are nightclubs just a few blocks away."

"Yeah, no,' Clark replied. "That would hardly be a competition, Diana. You'd probably start a riot. Besides, all you have to do is say yes."

She smiled and took another sip of her wine.

"All right, so we're not friends like Barry and Hal,' she admitted.

"Which I'm sure Bruce would point out to us if we tried using it."

"Screw Bruce,' she offered, digging back into her meal.

"Your language has gotten so colorful since you left the island,' Clark joked. "I'm sure your mother would say that was the Man's World influencing you."

"No, she's say that's your fault, for corrupting me,' Diana countered.

"I corrupted you? Please."

"I was innocent when I arrived, Kal," Diana said with an innocent expression on her beautiful face. "You were the first man I courted, so if I've been corrupted that points to you."

He set his fork down and leaned closer.

"As you've pointed out on many occasions, you courted me, remember? That means it was your idea, Diana,' he whispered. "I remember a certain beach where it was you that made the first move. I think your mother and sisters would change their tune if they found out about that."

She smiled.

"A friend wouldn't tell them that, Kal," Diana countered. "We're friends, now, remember?"

"I remember. Friends."

They continued eating and the conversation ranged all over the board. They caught up on each other's lives in a way they hadn't in a long time. The teasing and laughing continued all through dinner.

"Let me asking you something I've been wondering about, Kal,' Diana said. "When I think back to us, I don't remember you every using a pick up line. Do you have one?"

"Excuse me?" He said in surprise.

"Well, Hal always mentions he's a pilot and of course a Lantern, I was just curious if that's how you do it,' Diana explained. "You've dated other women, so you must have picked them up at some point. What is the standard Superman pick up line?

"I don't have one. I don't pick up woman as Superman,' Clark replied. "Why are you so curious anyway?'

"Just something I thought about,' She admitted. "I've known you for 10 years, so I was wondering how you do it."

""I'm not really comfortable having this conversation with you, Diana."

"But we're friends,' she teasingly reminded him. "If you don't do it as Superman what is Clark Kent's go to pick up line?"

"Well that's easy."

"What is it?" She eagerly asked.

He smiled and winked.

"I'm Batman."

* * *

New York – Present

Dinner was over. Clark and Diana casually walked arm in arm down the street. They chatted about their separate lives, just things that had happened recently. They were heading in no general direction, just enjoying the night air. As they passed a small union hall, they were invited inside to join the party. On a whim they accepted and walked inside. It was a wedding reception. They congratulated the bride and groom and were introduced to seemingly everyone in attendance. Everyone was having a wonderful time.

Clark lead Diana out to the dance floor and they slow danced.

"It was nice of them to invite us in like that,' she said.

"Yeah, it was,' he replied. Clark smiled and moved a little closer. "You know I've already been slapped on the back several times tonight. You do make an impression."

"On them or you?"

"Both." Clark replied and then quickly added," As friends."

'Just friends,' Diana repeated.

"Right.'

* * *

Diana was spending the night in the city before heading down to Washington in the morning. She could have easily flown back to London, but thought it would be a nice change to stay in New York. It was very late when they reached her hotel. They had stayed at the wedding much longer than they expected. They'd danced all the slow ones and even gave some of the fast ones a try. As they entered the lobby, Diana went over to the front desk to get her key and Clark stood back with his hands in his pants pockets.

"I'll walk you up to your room,' Clark offered.

"Do friends do that, Kal?" Diana asked.

"This one does."

She thought about objecting, but she really didn't want to. Smiling she started for the elevator, knowing he was right behind her. They reached her floor and walked to her room in silence. They both seemed to be very aware this was the end of their 'friend' date. Diana finally got the lock open and turned to him. They smiled at each other.

"So I guess this is good night,' Diana offered.

"I guess it is,' Clark replied. "So do friends kiss each other good night?"

"I suppose they could,' Diana replied.

His arms moved to her sides and she circled hers around his shoulders. The kiss lingered probably longer than it should, but neither was complaining. When they finally broke apart, they were both a little flushed and excited. Thoughts of going a little further flittered through both their minds, but they both remembered this was supposed to be a 'friend' date. So they stepped back and smiled.

"Thanks for a wonderful night, Kal,' Diana said.

"Thank you, Diana, I had a great time too,' he replied.

"Good night then."

"Yeah, I should probably go."

He started to take a step away and then turned back to her. She had been a little disappointed he hadn't said anything else, but perked up when he turned.

"Diana?'

"Yes?"

"I know I'm supposed to wait, but would you like to do this again?'

"Yes, yes I would, Kal."

"Okay, then,' he said, a smile spreading across his lips. "I'll talk to you soon. Good night, Diana."

"Good night, Clark. Oh, and you better call I'm warning you,' she teased.

"Scout's honor,' he replied with a smile.

Reluctantly he stepped away and equally reluctant Diana went into her room. She closed the door with another goodbye. He waved and started to move down the hallway.

* * *

Diana leaned against the door and exhaled. It had been a wonderful night and part of her was sad that it was over. In her mind's eye she imagined what everyone would say if they knew about tonight. In the past it had always felt as if her and Kal were under a camera lens whenever they were together, especially the second time.

An audience of unknown strangers were always watching them, from their teammates, the government to the general pubic. That feeling came back as she glanced around her hotel room. It was as if there was only one invisible camera lens, but so many people were looking through it. It felt strange, but in Diana's mind she also felt defiant. She could almost feel the disapproving looks from the invisible audience. Perhaps some of those watching didn't think the two of them were right for each other or feared them being together.

Maybe they felt he should be with someone else. Maybe they thought she should be with someone else. Maybe they thought they shouldn't even try again, even as just friends, to be together. They were wrong she thought.

Yes it hadn't worked out in the past, but time and perspective changes things. Diana knew it was impossible to remain neutral about him, no matter what had gone before. They had been through too much together for that now. The fears and disapproval of others had been such a weight in the past, especially the second time, but she was tired of carrying it. As if addressing that invisible camera, Diana defiantly thought, "Let them watch, she had nothing to hide."

Moving into her suite, Diana began to prepare for bed. She could almost feel the silent, invisible audience watching everything and disapproving of her thoughts. Let them have their opinion; she wasn't going to let what others thought dictate her private life anymore. She gave so much of her public self willingly, there still had to be something just for her.

She stopped and glanced at where she thought the invisible camera might be. Zola must be a bad influence on me. Must be too much television Diana thought, I'm starting to imagine I'm in some sort of reality show. She softly chuckled to herself as she kicked off her boots and began unbuttoning her blouse.

There was a knock at her door.

Her heart skipped a beat, as Diana knew it was him. This is how it always began, she thought, they could never leave well enough alone. Diana knew if she answered the door, it would mean they weren't just 'friends' as they'd pretended to be all night. All the reasons why she shouldn't open it came flooding back. The past seemed so close, the hurt and heartache tangible, yet she found her feet moving towards the door. Diana thought about what the invisible audience's disapproval on the other side of the camera lens must be at like at that moment.

She opened the door.

Clark was standing in the frame. When he saw her he smiled. She smiled in return.

"You just have to say yes, Diana." He whispered.

"Yes, Kal."

If the invisible camera was watching all of this, they saw they embraced. While it was more of an informal embrace like you would do in public, a keen eye would have seen the hint of something more. It was an attraction, electricity that seemed to connect them. They would have seen them hold each other in an intimate embrace that spoke of these two being more than friends.

She stepped back and he followed. She was suddenly nervous and was sure the invisible camera could see that. Somehow his physical presence changed things. As she watched him glanced around her hotel room and then back into her eyes, she was intensely aware of his masculinity. This also heightened her own sense of femininity. It wasn't as if she hadn't had her share of attention from men, quite the opposite. It was more that when she was with him, she able to put her worries about her powers and strength aside. She was able to just be a young woman with him and that was very alluring. There was something magnetic about the feel of his broad shoulders, the scent of his body and the strength of his arms holding her that seemed to speak to the feminine and she liked it very much. Diana had so missed all of it.

She motioned towards the couch and they sat down. She smiled as she watched him fumble with his hands for a moment, betraying just a hint of his own nervousness. He was obviously feeling and thinking about the same things she was. Diana could almost imagine the invisible camera zooming in on this to highlight it for the silent audience watching. He must have noticed that she saw this and he admitted he was a little nervous. She admitted she was a little nervous too. They were both silent for what seemed like several minutes as if they weren't sure what to say. As if feeling the need to move, to do something she was on her feet and heading towards the mini-bar.

"Can I get you something?" she asked over her shoulder.

"No,' he replied, gently reached out to take her hand in his. Diana stopped and turned, as he rose off the couch towards her.

Her heart was racing and she felt a little flushed. This was crazy she thought. We've been together so many times; it shouldn't feel like the first time, yet it did. Again it was as if she could see this all playing out in front of a camera, except now she was watching as part of the silent audience, yet still remained the main actress in it. They weren't strangers to each other in any sense of the word yet strangely this felt more intimate. No, intimate wasn't the right word, she thought, personal, yes that was really what it felt like. Tonight seemingly hadn't been meant to end this way, yet now that he was here she couldn't think of any other way she'd prefer.

As he moved closer to her, Diana found it a little hard to concentrate. Being this close to him again she found her body was responding to him on an almost elemental level. The room seemed to be burning up the closer they got to each other. She could hear his heartbeat was elevated and guessed he was having the same reaction to her. This just heightened the effect. It was almost as if she was unable to think beyond the fact that he was here in her hotel room. It was a primal reaction within her body, and its connection to his presence and her desire. Sex. The desire seemed to beat inside of her like a distant drum, growing louder and louder by the moment. Her self-perception, lust, and awareness were never so strong, never so female. Never before had all that converged in such a powerful way. She felt almost helpless against the rising need within her.

He was feeling it too. It had been a slow burn most of the evening, just at the edges of his perception, but now that he was here with her it was an inferno. It was a familiar feeling for him in regards to her. A lifetime spent holding back, always staying in control, seemed to dissolve as he looked at her. God, she's gorgeous he couldn't stop thinking. All during their 'friend' dinner, he kept finding his mind drifting back to images of her. Brief intense flashes of her lips, her eyes, her breasts, her back, her legs, her hips, would almost knock the wind out of him with their intensity.

He had been telling himself he just wanted thank her again for an enjoyable night, but the moment she opened the door he knew that was just the excuse. The wanting her was palpable. Years of practice made him maintain control, but another part of him didn't want to stay in control. That part of him seemed consumed by desire as they stood in front of the couch. So close, so close, it was becoming painful not to be closer to her.

Diana wasn't even sure what she was doing. The need, the heat, the hunger seemed to be motivating her actions. She noticed the tent of his pants, the unmistakable sign of his erection. As if watching through that invisible camera, she saw her hand move over and touch him. Moving closer, she leaned forward, her hands on his thighs, looking into his eyes and seeing the reflection of the lust in hers.

It was as if the moment was frozen in time. The pretenses for why they were here were over. Her slender fingers moved higher, her eyes never looking away from his. She could see his breathing coming in little gasps between his open lips as they moved towards her. Their lips met and the kiss was electric, the current surging through both of them. It was a hungry, desperate kiss. His lips devoured her, as she moved in for more. Their hands began to move. His skimmed along her sides, up to her breasts even as his lips continued their assault. Her hand moved higher on his thigh, caressing him through his pants as she pushed him down onto the couch and shifted onto his lap. Her light summer skirt bunched around her hips as she moved her sex in contact with his. Her hands moving up to embrace him, pulling him tighter against her body. Each kiss drew a little of her into him and a little of him into her.

She felt lost in the moment, not carrying if the invisible camera and the silent audience saw all of this.

. . .

It was late or earlier depending on your point of view. He had left a few minutes ago, as once again the real world still made demands on both of them. She was lying naked on her bed, her knees bent and her hard thick nipples silhouetted in the first rays of the morning light filtering in through the curtains. Her body felt amazing, a little sore and tired, but wonderfully so. A deep satisfied smile was on her lips as her hands skimmed down her naked skin remembering how he'd touched her. It had all been so intense, so confusing in the moment it was only now she could remember it all in detail. It was so familiar, the all encompassing heat that burned away everything else.

She remembered that kiss of course. She remembered how all at once she felt nothing and everything. But she didn't really recall exactly how it all transpired after that. It was as if her mind was rewinding the video in the invisible camera and she was watching what the silent audience had seen.

She saw how her hands had come to press against his hardness as he had kissed her. She saw him bring her to her feet, with his mouth locked on hers. He'd backed her effortlessly against the wall while unfastening himself from the confines of his trousers. Weak kneed and wobbly, she held his shoulders, gulping kisses, moaning. The camera angle caught the urgency of his need, standing nearly vertical for a moment. She saw how his arm wrapped under one of her legs; she saw her wet panties and the way they creased inside her opening. He ground himself against her, his hand opening her blouse until one of her breasts popped out for his hungry mouth.

His body obscured his other hand as it reached down to pull her panties aside. He took a half step back, exposing her ready center. Then, with animal grace, he stepped forward driving inside her

She remembered only the feeling of the exquisite heat and pressure of that moment. Watching now as it played out in her mind, she appeared to be almost unconscious, her eyes closed, her head lolling back and forth. He had lifted her from her buttocks as his pants slid down and thrust himself as deep as he could go. She had no recollection of him thrusting, grinding. She could see her hands ripping his shirt to shreds, as she seemed desperate to get closer to him, to urge him on and take them both higher and higher.

It was only now as she reran the imaginary video reel in her mind that she realized they had both reached their peak at the same moment that first time. She could tell the way his body clinched as he held her tightly against him and let out that primal moan. She had wrapped her arms and legs around him without a second thought of how much strength she was using. She could just see her body convulsing against him, her lips pressed tight against his shoulder. A second or two later, he carried her over to the couch and laid her down. You could see him kneeling next to her, removing the tangled clothes she still had on. She remembered her hands wanting to touch him everywhere at once, her lips desperate to feel his again.

He continued to kneel, tracing her body, caressing, kissing; she'd softly opened her eyes and then gently held his head against her breasts. She remembered all that. She remembered how perfect that felt, how perfect she felt, how perfect they felt together. She remembered the weight of him as he climbed atop her and how delicious it felt to kiss him. She remembered how his shaft had hardened between them. She'd lifted his face up to look at him, to confirm she wasn't dreaming, to silently share with him the overwhelming beauty of that moment.

He entered her that second time purposefully and slowly, examining her face. Propped up slightly on his elbows, his hard chest against her breasts, he watched her reaction as he slipped just inside the tautness of her opening.

She remembered that. She remembered how expansive that moment had been - that realization that this feeling would always be hers. She remembered tenderly holding him as the exquisite pleasure mounted as he slowly, slowly filled her. When he was fully inside her, they'd watched each other's eyes, both of them physically unmoving.

But it was she this time that began to buck. He kept so still, letting her dictate the tempo this time. She moved again. And again. She wrapped her legs around him, clinging to him, as her pelvis rocked back and forth. He raised his hips up and she stayed fixed to him, moving him inside her with increasing urgency. Finally, he lowered himself back down on her as they began to move madly in unison. That was the first time she thought that he had exploded inside her.

When they moved into her bedroom, the invisible camera recorded all of it to her memories. Every moment, every glorious peak was there for her to assess at any moment she liked. For a instant she pondered what the invisible silent audience might think of what they'd done, but she quickly dismissed this as inconsequential. This wasn't about anyone else, just the two of them. It seemed to last forever, yet was over all too quickly. There was no need for either of them to say anything. They both understood the nature of the lives they had chosen. In a way it made nights like tonight even more special.

* * *

It was early morning when they reappeared from the bedroom. Work reluctantly called him and she was due in Washington a short while later. As much as they wanted to linger, the world and their responsibilities called. He was dressed in the remains of his suit. She was naked as she stood on tiptoes to kiss him goodbye. The invisible camera probably zoomed in on this; perhaps a freeze frame slow fade as this episode came to an end. The silent audience couldn't hear them whispered 'I love you' into each other's ear.


	7. Chapter 7

You Belong to Me.

See the pyramids along the Nile  
Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle  
Just remember darling all the while  
You belong to me

See the market place in old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember when a dream appears  
You belong to me  
I'd be so alone without you  
Maybe you'd be lonesome too

Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember till you're home again  
You belong to me.

Rendezvous Caye

Nine palm trees sway in the breeze atop a picture-perfect islet, located 17 miles off the coast of Belize. Two canvas beach chairs sat just above the waterline facing the sun, a cooler between them. A beach umbrella offered a bit of shade but wasn't necessary. The water surrounding this bit of pure white sand was almost transparent blue. One of the chairs was occupied. A woman in a black one-piece bathing suit reclined, sipping a Tazo Organic Iced Black Tea. Her dark sunglasses shielded her eyes, but anyone that knew her had little doubt what she was looking at.

She was watching the man currently swimming in the ocean in front of her.

This was a day trip, a midweek getaway for two people that rarely took any time off. They weren't shirking their duties. He had vacation coming and she made her own schedule. If an emergency came up, they were on call.

He had phoned early, her time.

"Do you have a bathing suit?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Find it. I'll see you in ten minutes."

He arrived 10 minutes later on the dot. He told her his plan. She offered some token resistance, but that was only so he'd persuade her just a bit more. His method involved kisses, which she's always, found hard to resist.

Another 10 minutes passed and they were here, a world away from everything and everyone. Their night in the hotel was on both their minds. He knew she'd want to discuss it. She might have so many incredible abilities, but underneath it all she was still a woman. Experience had taught him, women like to discuss their feelings and what was happening in their relationship and she was no different in this regard.

He was a man, though and most men prefer not to discuss their feelings and what's happening in their relationship. He was like most men in this regard. Yes, he would have the discussion with her. He knew her too well to believe they wouldn't. He just wanted to delay it for a while. He wanted her, first and foremost.

She let him delay it. It's said men are visual creatures and this is for the most part true. Women are less so, but the right visual stimulation can change this. When she looked at him, standing on the beach in just his long, loose swim trunks, his toned, muscled body more on display than usual, she knew talking could wait.

Heartbeats, each seemingly responding to the other, increased as they moved closer. Eyes always returning to their opposite, yet taking in everything, every detail of the other. Their hands were the first to touch. Fingers interlaced, gently pulled each other closer. Her body against his came next. Smiles lit up both their faces as their lips were fractions of millimeters apart. They waited just that extra moment, letting the anticipation build. Their heads tilted subtly to the right and then they claimed each other's lips.

This wasn't the spark of new love that seems to dominant so many stories. This was a rekindling of embers of an enduring love and passion. It wasn't the thrill or unknown of the first time. They knew each other only too well. This was what couples that have seen the good times and bad, yet never let it touch the essentials, knew and shared. It was an affirmation that what had drawn them together all those years ago still applied. It's what the fairy tales should be about, but rarely are.

As her body welcomed his into hers, joining them once again, each let their fingers gently move over the others features. Fingertips touching lips, cheeks, eyes, wordlessly saying what no piece of paper or ceremony could ever come close to conveying.

Mine. Always.

The past was part of this. Without those shared memories, those shared experiences, the disappointments, the regrets, as well as the triumphs; this wouldn't have such a deep meaning for both of them. It said we made it through against all the odds and didn't let anyone or anything change what we feel about each other.

"Kal."

"Diana."

The act of making love ended as it always does for everyone, but they lingered in each other's arms. The urge to continue was present, but they had all day so there was no reason to rush. They weren't going anywhere.

Slipping back into their bathing suits, they moved into the water. In a way it was like an echo of their younger selves on another beach. When they reached the water, she gave him a smile and then dove into the waves. He followed. They came up several meters from the shore smiling at each other. She had grown up around the water and moved like she was apart of it. Well off shore, she rolled over on her back, floating as she watched him. She always enjoyed watched the muscles in his body move, taking pleasure in the very sight of him in the water. He sliced through the surf almost as if he were attacking it and winning. He circled her. A bit of the old tempting and teasing until she met the challenge as she always did. It was harmless this game they played, yet special because it was only with each other.

Eventually she moved back to the beach, but he swam out further. He rarely got to the ocean anymore, so he wanted to take advantage of it just a little while longer. She didn't mind, as the sun felt wonderful against her skin. Taking a bottle of ice tea from the cooler she slipped on her sunglasses and reclined in the beach chair. Even after all these years she was still mesmerized just watching him.

She heard the sound of the transporter behind her, but didn't turn to look. She already had a good idea who it was.

Bruce.

He walked silently up beside her and stopped, as he looked out at the ocean. He wasn't in his uniform, but a black suit, the jacket off and over his shoulder. He reached up and loosened the red power tie then unbuttoned the top two buttons of his crisp white shirt. Without looking away from the ocean, he spread out his jacket and sat on it, slipping his Italian loafers and socks off.

"Nice spot,' he finally said.

"Yes, it is,' she replied.

He reached down and picked up some sand, watching it slip through his fingers.

"You have something to say?' She asked.

"Yes."

"Should I let him know you're here?"

"He already knows I'm here,' he replied. "He knew it the moment I transported down, just like you did."

She looked from the man in the ocean to the man sitting next to her. She just waited for him to speak.

"He also knows I picked this moment to transport down."

"Why this moment?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you, Diana,' Bruce replied.

"Why me?' She asked.

"Because you're the practical one,' he said. Glancing out at the ocean he added, "He's the dreamer."

She looked at the ocean again.

"You've come to say you disapprove." She ventured.

"No, I would never do that,' he replied.

"Then why?"

"I came with a warning, which you both know, but he'll try and ignore."

"You think I won't?"

"No, because you've already thought about it,' he replied. "Remember, I've known you 10 years too."

"So you have."

He brought his hands together, gently rubbing them as if to feel the texture of the sand that remained on his palms. She didn't rush him. She would let him say what he came to say.

"You know when you two are together it stirs things up, Diana,' he began. "You make people nervous. When people are nervous, they become dangerous."

"We can't control what others will think, Bruce,' she replied.

"No, but you can remember what happened in the past."

"We both wish things had happened differently, you know that,' she said.

"I know, but they didn't."

"No, they didn't."

He wiped his hands off on his pant leg. He seemed uncomfortable, not with the place, but the conversation.

"I'm not good at this,' he admitted. "This conversation isn't how I planned it."

"You can just say what you want to say, Bruce,' she replied. "I'm the practical one, remember?"

He looked at her for the first time. They shared a smile. He slowly turned to look out at the ocean and the smile on his lips disappeared.

"Be careful, Diana." He said, barely above a whisper. "I witnessed the toll it took on both of you when it ended the first time and the second. I don't frighten easily anymore, but the thought of that happening again does."

"It scares us too,' she confessed.

"Then I've said what I came to say,' he replied.

Slowly he stood. A quick snap of his jacket came to get the sand off it and then it was over his shoulder again. He reached down with his other hand and picked up his shoes and socks. When he straightened up, he paused to look her in the eye.

"Be careful, both of you,' he said, and then signaled for his transportation. He faded from view, only his footprints remaining.

She found herself staring at those footprints, his words echoing in her mind. The sound of splashing made her look up. She smiled as he stood before her, a male Venus emerging from the surf. He stood in the last bit of the wake of the surf and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back.

"You heard?' She asked.

"Of course."

"You could have come in, said something."

"He wanted to talk to you,' he replied. "Besides, you told me a long time ago you didn't need me to rescue you. I've always kept that in mind since."

"I thought you were supposed to be the dreamer and I'm the practical one,' she teased.

"I guess you're rubbing off on me."

"About time."

He laughed and while she tried not to, she ended up joining him. He moved closer, picking up one of the towels and started to dry himself off. He turned and looked at the ocean, admiring the picture perfect view that seemed to stretch on forever. She couldn't help looking at him, yet her mind was still on her previous conversation. She was the practical one, after all.

"Kal?"

"Yeah?"

"What about his warning?' she asked.

He turned and looked at her. While he was still smiling, she could tell by his eyes he took this seriously.

"Bruce has always been a good friend, Diana,' Clark stated. "He's a great man too."

"But?" She said, knowing one was coming.

"But we see the world differently,' he replied. "He sees the shadows, where I see the light. He worries about this ending, where I think of how it's just beginning. He thinks I'm a dreamer and maybe I am, but maybe there is some truth to his different worlds theory. We see the same things, but our perspectives comes from completely different places. His comes from tragedy, mine comes from hope."

"But if it does end?" She asked. "Again?"

"Like you said, I'm afraid of that happening too,' he admitted. "But not so afraid I don't want to take the chance that it won't. It's simple mathematics, Diana; the reward so outweighs the risks."

His words stirred deep emotions within her.

"Then we should have that talk now, Kal."

Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle  
Just remember darling all the while  
You belong to me


	8. Chapter 8

Talk of Time

There are three ways to view the world from a metaphysical standpoint. The oldest is to understand life is something of a horror and at its essence life eats life in every form to continue. You accept this and understand that is the great mystery of living. The second way is to reject it all as a mistake that should have never happened. The horror, the nightmare that is living you pull away from and take no part in. The third way and the youngest way is to imagine that a perfect world is out there, invisible from all of us. This way of thinking posits that only through deeds and actions can you strip away this horrible nightmarish world and make that invisible perfect world becomes visible. In this view you transcend from this world into that perfect world, paradise reclaimed.

These three views represent in order the oldest, 1st - primitive religious worldview and way of thinking, 2nd - the way of the hermit/ascetic and finally 3rd - the modern religious way of seeing the world. All are telling you the same thing about the world around you. It's just a matter of how you see it.

* * *

Vienna

They sat in the Schanigarten at the Café Central. It had a long history with famous people. In January 1913 alone, Josip Broz Tito, Sigmund Freud, Adolf Hitler, Vladimir Lenin and Leon Trotsky were patrons of the establishment. Although the people around them didn't know it, the man and woman sitting at the table were also famous. On the table in front of them sat Einspaenner Coffee: A Viennese specialty. It is a strong black coffee served in a glass topped with whipped cream. Two glasses of water and two slices of Sachertorte, a delicately moist chocolate cake with apricot jam went untouched. The beauty of this place was no one tried to rush the customers to leave. They allowed and even encouraged them to linger as long as they wanted. The man and the woman weren't here for the coffee, but to talk.

"So." Diana said.

"So." Clark replied.

"You let Bruce start the conversation we should have already had."

"Yeah."

"Why?' She asked.

He seemed to think on this for a moment.

"I guess I wanted us both to hear the outside challenges,' he finally said.

"There the same ones they've always been," she pointed out.

"True," he admitted. "But us saying them doesn't seem to have the same impact as hearing them from someone else."

"Is that what you wanted? For his words to have an impact?"

"Not exactly,' he replied. "I wanted you to hear them so when I said I don't care anymore, my words would have an impact."

He held her eyes, letting her feel the full weight of his words.

"You used to. What changed?" Her voice remained calm, as did her outward appearance, but he knew her so well, the way her eyelids opened ever so slight, just fractions really, told him she was surprised.

"Time, I guess."

"How so?" She asked.

"We've known each other for ten years, Diana," Clark replied. "It certainly doesn't feel that long, doesn't it?"

"No, the years have gone fast,' she agreed.

"The next ten will go even faster.' He added. "This year seems like it just started, yet it's already more than halfway over. This week only just began but it's already rushing towards the next and the next will be here too soon."

"That's just the nature of time, Kal,' Diana replied. "It's fleeting at best for all of us. Most just prefer not to dwell on it."

"I guess I'm not like most people,' Clark said with a small smirk.

"You think?' Diana replied with a bit of a tease. "That still doesn't explain why, Kal?"

"I know,' he admitted, nodding his head. "I remember when we first met, you were a bit pushy and grabbed me once and took me up into the air to show me a different perspective"

"I wasn't pushy,' Diana objected.

"Right." He said, raising his eyebrows just a bit as he looked at her.

"I was determined, that's different,' Diana countered.

"Okay, determined, pushy, haughty, whatever the word you want to use, you forced me to see the world in a larger sense back then,' he replied.

"You know I hate the word haughty, Kal,' Diana stated.

"Yes, I know,' he said with a smile.

"There's a point to this, I hope?"

"There is,' he replied.

"I'm not haughty, I never was,' she whispered under her breath.

"You're a Princess, Diana,' Clark replied. "Princess and haughty kind of go together and are kind of a given. I did have a point though, besides irritating you, which is always fun cause you get that look on your face."

"You like to live dangerously, Mr. Kent,' she countered, staring at him hard.

"Only around you."

"That could be very dangerous."

"I'm willing to risk it, because I know something most people don't,' he stated.

"And what's that?"

"You're in love with me,' he replied with a smile. "And I'm in love with you."

Diana smiled, but she didn't want to give in that easily.

"Don't try that farm boy charm on me, Kal." She said. "You said you had a point?"

"Not until you admit it,' he replied, sitting back and crossing his arms. He just sat there smiling at her. Diana didn't like giving in on anything, especially to him, but the truth was what it was.

"All right, yes, I'm in love with you, satisfied?"

"Yes, cause I'm in love with you."

They shared a small smile.

"So?"

"So?" he repeated.

"Your point?"

"Oh, right, yeah, I was daydreaming there for a moment."

"Was it a good daydream?" She teased.

"Yes, it was, you were involved."

"Was I now?" She queried.

"Uh-huh, but you were wearing less clothes,' he said with a smirk.

"You are doing it again, Kal, you're deflecting the topic, you always do.' She pointed out.

"Force of habit,' he admitted.

"That sounds like an excuse, Kal."

"No, it's the truth, Diana,' he replied. "I didn't grow up like you, training against others or like Bruce learning how to fight. I spent most of my young life avoiding fighting at every turn. I couldn't risk hurting someone or letting people find out what I could do, so I learned to avoid fights or confrontations. It became a habit that I still have."

"We're only having a discussion," she pointed out.

"Discussions turn into arguments, Diana,' he explained. "Arguments turn into fights. I've always been unlike everyone else so I had to avoid them. The world around me has been made of tissue paper all my life and would be so easy to break."

"I'm sorry, Kal, but I'm not made of tissue paper, so don't treat me like I am,' she replied.

"No, you're much more precious than that, 'he said with a smile. "But back to my point about time and perspective. That night you showed me the larger picture and you were pushy back then, you still are, we talked about a better world. It's what we've both been fighting for these last ten years."

"Yes, it is and I'm not pushy, but go on,' she replied.

"Yes you are,' he replied and then continued. "Maybe in that better world there wouldn't be any problems with you and I being together. Maybe people wouldn't fear us or worry what we might do. Maybe all our differences would melt away and we'd be in perfect sync. The problem is that better world isn't going to happen any time soon, if at all. I, we, all of us live in this one, this world, both good and bad, this is the only world we have. Time slips by so fast, I find I don't want to wait for that better, perfect world anymore. I want to live in this one, with you."

"You want to give up fighting for that better world,' she asked, even though her mind was focused on his last statement.

"No, that's not what I'm saying, Diana,' he replied. "I've been called the Man of Tomorrow, which is flattering, but tomorrow never comes. The world is getting better despite what seems to be the general consensus and I believe that's worth fighting for, but it will never be that perfect world. All we have is right here and right now. I want to live in this world, right now, with you and still work towards that better world."

"And what about everyone else?" She asked.

"They're going to be for us or against us, whatever we do, Diana,' he explained. "This isn't about them anymore; it's about us, just us. What do you want to do?"

"I want to live in this world," she replied. "With you."

"I sense a but,' he said. "You are the practical one, remember?"

"I'm not that practical, when it comes to you,' she stated, blushing just a bit at the admission. "I just worry that the same things that happened in the past that pulled us apart will happen again."

"I do too,' he admitted.

"So?"

"So, that's the other part of time,' he explained. "It gives you perspective. The world at large, your family and friends, my family, what there is of it and my friends, I can't always worry what they think anymore about us. I have to think about myself some times, first and foremost."

"You want to cut us off from everyone?" She asked.

"No, that's not what I mean,' he said with a shake of his head. "I'll meet them, go to picnics, parties, whatever, I just want you to know that what I care about is you. If I'm with you I can weather family, friends, the world, you name it, not approving or even hating us. As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter."

She didn't know what to say to his declaration.

"Don't look at me so shocked, Diana,' he said with a grin. "I'm not saying anything that shocking, really. I still care about all of it, all the things I've always cared about it's just I finally have a new perspective on what's really important. If I put things off until that better, perfect world, I miss the chance to live right now. The world is what it is. I can hate that it's cruel and vicious and fight against that, but I can't let that blind me to the beauty and wonder that's all around me. I want us to be together, now, not in some perfect future."

"I want that too, Kal,' Diana said with a smile. "But what does that mean?"

"Always the practical one,' he mused with a smirk. "I don't know. I don't want to put any timetable or name on it, I just want us to be together."

"So you're not asking me to marry you again?" She felt she had to ask.

"Not right now," he quietly replied. "That's another thing I've learned in these last 10 years. When the lady is ready to get married, she'll let me know."

'You have learned a lot, Kal,' Diana teased.

The old wound had healed, so he could joke about it now. He leaned back and looked at her, enjoying the smile on her face.

"You're still haughty in my book, but I like that about you."

"I am not haughty, would you stop saying that,' Diana complained.

"You're also beautiful and amazing,' he offered.

"That's better."

"And pushy."

"Kal."

"I like all those parts of you."

"You're infuriating, you know that don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, I supposed I am, but you said you love me,' he replied.

"And I do."

* * *

London – A week later

Members of the League were on hand for another push for the UN's global initiative on fighting disease. They had all said the right things and the event had gone very well. Reporters had been asking questions for a few minutes, but it was winding down.

"Aquaman, does Atlantis fully suppose this initiative and how does this affect your ongoing dispute over fishing rights?"

"The issues are separate,' Arthur said. "The fight to eradicate disease is something everyone on the planet should be for, including Atlantis and we are."

"Superman!"

Clark had been ready to leave, but figured he'd answer one more question.

"Yes?"

"What's the deal with you and Wonder Woman, anyway?" The reporter joked. A laugh went through the crowd. Clark glanced back at Diana and smiled, before turning back to the microphone. He felt her moving up next to him.

"I'm in love with her,' he said.

Diana stepped up beside him and leaned into the microphone.

"And I'm in love with him." She added. "Any other questions?"


	9. Chapter 9

**All In**

In ecology, a feeding frenzy occurs when predators are overwhelmed by the amount of prey available. For example, a large school of fish can cause nearby sharks to enter into a feeding frenzy. This can cause the sharks to go wild, biting anything that moves, including each other or anything else within biting range.

* * *

You're a reporter, most likely a television reporter cause no one really gives a crap about print media anymore, and you've been assigned to cover what basically amounts to a charity press conference. Everything will be scripted and by the numbers, no surprises. They'll be celebrities in attendance, big celebrities, but the camera shots of them will be the only thing used. You'll get your intro and outro, but if you asked anyone, they wouldn't remember your name. You and your colleagues probably got into the news business for many different reasons, but one of them was to make a name for yourselves. Its human nature, we all liked to be recognized and appreciated for our work.

Events like this rarely offer much in the way of news. The cause is always worthwhile, but nothing is said that will capture the public's attention. Your peers are covering murder trials and sensational crimes stories, even wars; while you're basically one step up from asking what someone is wearing at the Tony Awards. You might as well be the side boob reporter for the Huffington Post.

Then something extraordinary happens. Someone actually says something. News, actual news is happening right in front of you. You know this is your chance. This is your O.J. or Princess Di or Natalee Holloway or Amanda Knox or Trayvon Martin or Oscar Pistorius story. The list goes on and on and grows bigger everyday, but you're at ground zero for this one. Superman and Wonder Woman just announced to the world they're in love!

Fuck! You're going to be famous!

* * *

London

They stood side by side facing the inevitable onslaught. They heard every question shouted or more accurately, screamed at them. A wall of sound like a gigantic, unstoppable wave came crashing forward. Call it human nature, but in the multitude of questions it was the callous, mean spirited ones they heard the most. The things they asked about her were insulting. The things they asked about him weren't worth a reply. There were the sweet questions, the encouraging questions, the happy questions, but always there were the others. Whether they were shouted just to get a reaction or out of malice it didn't really matter. It was as if with words they wanted to pick them both completely apart, to know everything right now, every detail, every personal private moment and feeling. Words sometimes sting worse than daggers.

It had been a spur of the moment thing, to announce it. They both believed they knew what was coming, but then no one ever really does. Fame and celebrity are such abstract concepts. From the outside looking in, they seem magical. We'd all like at least a taste of it, if only once in our life. This desire on all our parts leads to the increasingly obsessive nature of the present celebrity culture. It leads to things like a sad attempted at being sexy and controversial by a teen star getting talked about more than actual real world news events.

(Side note – Best comment on the whole Miley VMA performance – _the Inventor of the Foam Finger thought it was in poor taste._ That's like being dissed by the president of Whammo.)

The blurring of the line between celebrity and actual news has already happened. Combine the two and you get a feeding frenzy. As they stood on the stage the first few moments were joyous. They'd finally announced what they felt for each other to the rest of the world. Clark reached for Diana's hand and felt her fingers interlace with his. Then the wave crashed down on them.

Shock was the first reaction, not at the response; they both sort of expected that, but the intensity of it. It was as if their simple straightforward declaration had ignited a wild fire that swept through the crowd. They tried answering some of the questions, but it was uncontrollable and grew in intensity by the moment. They weren't given any time to respond to individual questions as more and more were constantly screamed at them from all directions. Voices on top of voices on top of voices on top of voices screamed for attention. It became a howling din of desperate madness.

The world before their eyes became a rapid fire strobe of flashes blotting out everything else. Questions no one has the right to ask another human being were screamed with equal intensity as the ordinary ones. So in the end they simply answered none. They left. Not like most celebrities, being whisked away by an entourage into a waiting car as a mad chase ensues. They also didn't wait to be transported back to the station. They did what so many of us would like to be able to do. They simply floated away.

* * *

When they later arrived back at the Tower they were the focus of everyone's attention. Zatanna's response seemed to sum it up the best.

"What the hell was that? You're in love? When? How?"

Hugs and handshakes followed, along with many questions. Diana found herself surrounded by the other female members as they grilled her for every detail. They wanted the how, when and where of their relationship. The male members, as is usually the case with most men, began with the congratulations, followed by handshakes and back slaps, then the comments started, 'Lucky bastard' or 'what's she see in you?" as the ribbing began, references to the ball and chain and whipped being offered.

In its own way it was equally overwhelming, but without the ferocity or malice of the crowd. The outside world interrupted again, and teams were sent out to deal with them. Clark and Diana headed up separate units and only managed to smile at each other before they left. A few days passed and their separate lives kept them busy. Both had promised each other a long time ago their relationship wouldn't keep them from doing what they must.

The firestorm that began in London had only grown until now it was a raging inferno. News outlets are constantly trying to fill time in the 24 hour news cycle and their romance seemed custom made for just that. Everything from the entertainment shows to the opinion shows that try and pass themselves off as news programs had something to say about them. It pushed regional conflicts and natural disasters off the front page.

Pop psychologists and media 'experts' analyzed old file footage of them and formed opinions having never met or spoken to either one of them. Everyone had an opinion or a theory. Other than continuing their duties, both of them kept a low profile. This was easier for Clark, but somehow Diana managed it too. They hadn't seen each other since that day.

* * *

Metropolis

Clark was sitting in this apartment, listening to some music and avoiding the television and Internet when the text came in. It was from Diana and simply said.

"Meet me here - 23.0797° N, 12.6123° E"

He smiled and was on his way in the next moment.

* * *

North Africa

Knowing her as he did, he knew they were precise coordinates. It took a few moments of looking, but then he saw it, a tent set up in the middle of the desert. He smiled as he saw her waiting. As he moved under the tent out of the blazing sun, she handed him a glass of champagne.

"What's the occasion?' He asked.

"It's been an interesting week," She replied. "I felt like celebrating."

"Interesting spot you picked, the middle of the Sahara desert,' he observed.

"I picked it for two reasons, Kal."

"This should be good,' he said, taking a sip of the still cold champagne.

"We're invisible here,' she explained. "No one is around for hundreds of miles. The tent is made of a fabric that deflects our heat signatures so no satellites can see us either."

"I like the sound of that."

"Sit,' she said gesturing to one of the same beach chairs from their Caribbean trip. He was more than a bit intrigued by all of it and took a seat.

"How are you holding up?' He asked.

"As well as can be expected. I have almost lost my temper a few times," she admitted. "Some of the questions I've been asked you wouldn't believe."

"You didn't lose your temper though, did you?"

"No. There were times it was tempting, believe me,' she replied.

"Someone certainly got lucky you didn't,' he teased. "Heaven help whoever you do lose your temper with."

"I'm not that bad,' she said, sitting across from him. He gave a smirk. "I'm not."

"If you say so, Diana."

"I do, now stop trying to distract me, I had another point,' she said.

"I thought you liked the way I distract you?' He playfully asked.

"You're doing it again, Kal." She pointed out. "Yes I like it, but not right now."

"I'm sorry, you said you had another point about us being out here," he replied. "Please continue."

"Thank you." Diana paused as if she were gathering her thoughts to say it just the way she wanted it. She finally looked at him and he could plainly see she was serious. He sat up a little straighter and gave her his undivided attention.

"I said to you once that we're not like everyone else or the Gods either,' she began. "In many ways that's still true, but I've learned over the years its not always true. We're as different from each other as we are from them really, yet in the little day-to-day things we're both like everyone else. It's some times hard to remember that our own little private worlds aren't the whole world. What happens close to us seems like what's happening everywhere, but it's not."

"How so?' He asked.

"It's easy to forget that while what happened at the news conference seems like all anyone can talk about, it's really not,' Diana explained. "It's so easy for each of us, you and I included, to think that our problems are the most important in the world. While I didn't go to a high school like you did, I imagine something like us dating if we had would have been big gossip for everyone. It would probably seem like everyone was talking about us. It would be the same if we had regular jobs and we suddenly became the topic of office gossip. In the moment it would seem overwhelming, as people we knew voiced different opinions both for and against us. Yet all it would take to get some perspective would be to go across town or to another office to find out they weren't."

"And?' He asked.

"And,' she continued. "This week has been overwhelming at times. It's been hard turning on the television or looking on the Internet and hearing people talk about us that never met us or know anything about us, voicing opinions as if they did."

"I know it's been harder for you, Diana, than it has for me,' Clark offered. "I can always escape into being Clark Kent, but you have to always face it as Princess Diana. For that I'm sorry."

"Thank you, but that wasn't my point, Kal,' Diana replied. "I said it was overwhelming until I got away from all of it. I worked with aid workers helping with flood victims and not surprisingly, the people that have seen their lives nearly lost by the flood waters weren't to concerned about who I was dating. I made me realized that my little private world, your little private world and our little private world are just part of a much larger world. Yes, we're well known everywhere, but that doesn't mean people are constantly thinking about us. They're not, they're thinking about their own lives, as they should. Sometimes we forget that in this media/celebrity driven culture that not everyone is obsessed with it. They don't care whom Justin Bieber is or that he has the most Twitter and Instagram followers. They live perfectly happy lives having never heard of The Hills."

"You-You know who Justin Bieber is?' He asked. She gave him a look. "Sorry, please continue."

She got out of her seat and move towards him. He stood as well. Diana slipped her arms around his shoulders and smiled.

"My point is that while it felt like we were in the eye of the storm this week, it won't always. Just as going across town or a different building can give someone perspective, for us the whole world is out there,' she said. "This tent is a symbol of that. You and I don't have to be like everyone else, Kal. As lovely as a little house in the suburbs with a picket fence and a pool out back sounds, it doesn't just have to be that. We can be in the middle of the desert or the North Pole, a deserted island in the Caribbean or a café in Vienna. We have the whole world to explore. We don't have to settle for just one place when there are so many out there to see. In most of those places we won't be under the constant scrutiny, as the people will be too busy with their own lives. When we first met we went out exploring, Kal and even after all this time there are still so many places we haven't seen. This tent in the middle of the Sahara represents all of those."

She kissed him. It was filled with passion and the urgency that being apart brings. They didn't stop at one. Finally though, he pulled back just a bit.

"I do love you, Diana,' he whispered. "I should have consulted your before I made that announcement, but it wasn't planned I assure you. I am happy it's out though. You see I've been doing some thinking about us too."

"Have you now?' She whispered as she kissed along his cheek and jaw line.

"Now who's dong the distracting, Diana?"

"Don't you like it?"

"That's a silly question,' he said with a small chuckle. "I wanted to say I don't want any secrets between us."

Diana leaned back and looked at him.

"None?'

"Well, no important secrets,' he offered and then added with a bit of a tease. "I mean if I secretly like the Fast & Furious movies, there really isn't any need to share that."

"Yes, that's one you can keep to yourself,' she automatically replied. He gave her a look, but she just smiled her sweetest smile back at him.

"Anyway,' he finally said. "We've discussed what went wrong the first time, Diana. The last time though, I've been thinking about and I believe we both were too hesitant, too cautious, too worried we'd make the same mistakes or what others might think. That's no way to be in love."

She was surprised by his words and waited for him to continue.

"I've been in other relationships just as your have, but I've come to realize they never worked out because I was always holding something of myself back. Perhaps both physically and emotionally I held back. At the time, even with you the last time I thought I had good reasons for it. Some of them are probably valid, but it always leads to secrets. I've been thinking about my parents, both Jor-El and Lara along with Jonathan and Martha Kent lately. I realized they all taught me something I hadn't realized. When you're in love it's either **all in** or nothing. You have to believe that it's worth the risk or you're just fooling yourself.'

Clark kissed Diana on the lips and then smiled at her.

"I can't promise you what the future will hold for us, Diana, no one can,' he said. "What I can promise is that this time, I'm **all in**."

Diana smiled, a dazzling and joyous smile.

"That makes two of us, Kal. **All In**."


	10. Chapter 10

Avalon

Metropolis

Night seemed in no rush to extinguish the last embers of the day, as the sun lingered just on the horizon. The bedroom patio door of the apartment was open, a soft breeze barely moving the curtains. He stood looking out at the sky and the interplay of colors. No special ability was needed to appreciate it. It was the quiet time between things.

He heard the soft rustle of fabric and turned. Leaning against the door frame, his hands in his pockets he saw her standing in front of the bathroom mirror. The sight of her always brought a smile to his face, especially these moments, the quiet unguarded moments. He watched as she ran a brush through her hair, pausing to judge her work and then giving it another few brush strokes for good measure until she was satisfied. Next she slipped on her jacket and adjusted her blouse, checking the sleeves to make sure they were just right. Her earrings were the last item on the agenda. She tilted her head every so slightly to the side and leaned closer to the mirror as she fastened one and then repeated the maneuver with the other.

He probably couldn't explain to someone else why this was the way he always thought of her. Most would immediately think of her in her iconic outfit or as the Princess that she was. Some probably even thought of her as the demi-Goddess related to beings out of myth and legend. He never could, even though he saw everything everyone else did. She was spectacular, an ethereal beauty, brave and courageous, a warrior among warriors and a hero, but it was these moments he cherished more than any other.

To him, she was the woman he was in love with getting ready for their dinner date. It was something so ordinary to most, watching her go through the same rituals that women have been going through since dating began that made the most impact on him. He was seeing her with out all the artifice others couldn't help seeing. He was only seeing Diana, the woman.

He felt grateful that she trusted him enough to allow him to see her like this, with her guard down just being herself. Experience had taught him that falling in love was easy; staying in love was the hard part. It's why so many include him, fail at relationships. Falling in love is almost chemical and instantaneous, while being in love is a continuing process. We build up so many barriers and shields to protect ourselves. Usually this is a wise decision, yet being in love demands that you deconstruct all those carefully built defenses. It's about allowing those shields and barriers to fall, letting someone else see you for who you really are. It's about allowing them to see you're not perfect. It's slipping off the masks we all wear in public. It's about allowing that one special person to truly know you, the real you.

The risk is so great and so perilous. To be rejected after making the attempt is devastating. Someone else has seen you as you really are and said no thank you. There's not real answer for that. It's why divorces can get so nasty and bitter. You may try again, but always in the back of your mind will be that fear of rejection. It tends to make you keep just a bit of yourself always at arms length in case it happens again.

It doesn't work of course. You can't be halfway in love; you have to be all in.

She turned and saw him looking at her. Smiling she switched off the bathroom light and stepped into the bedroom.

"How do I look?' She asked.

"Staggeringly beautiful,' he replied.

For all her titles and abilities, she wasn't averse to flattery, especially from him. In fact it had special meaning coming from him, because he saw her for who she was. They say Helen was the face that launched a thousand ships, but Diana in her iconic outfit had surely launched an equal or greater number of fantasies. What made it different with him was he was more interested in the reality of her.

She knew he watched her in those quiet moments. At first it had been a bit disconcerting. It felt almost too intimate, yet slowly she began to understand and welcome it. He wasn't seeing Wonder Woman or the Amazon Princess, he was seeing her, watching her, Diana. To find out the man you're in love with is in love with you, the real you under all the layers, barriers and shields was so intoxicating. He knew she weren't perfect, just as she did about him. He knew her foibles and quirks, yet that was just part of why he loved her.

As she moved over to kiss him, Diana knew him too. He could be silly, infuriating, noble, childish and irritating, but they were just part of who he was. It was Kal as a whole, a man she was still discovering all the time that she was in love with. Everyone wears masks, but when they were together they allowed the other to take them off.

"So where are we going for dinner?' She finally asked.

"Do you have to rush back tonight?"

"No."

"Then there's some place special I want to take you,' he said.

* * *

Avalon Beach

Twilight as Clark and Diana strolled hand in hand down the main street of the small vacation town. Ten years earlier they had spent a weekend here. It had been the first time they made love and memories seemed to haunt the location. In the distance they could see the lights of the Ferris wheel, along with the rest of the small amusement park that sat at the water's edge.

"It's almost exactly the same, Kal." Diana commented.

"Yeah, it's like stepping back in time,' he replied.

"I thought we were going to have dinner first," she teased.

He turned and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'll feed you, Diana," he said. "I just wanted to show you something up ahead."

"Is it something I've seen before, Kal?' She continued with the teasing.

"Yes."

"If it's what I think it is, we should stop and get something to eat.' Diana playfully told him. "You'll need your strength."

"Someone thinks pretty highly of themselves, don't they?' he joked.

"Am I wrong?' She challenged.

"No,' he admitted with a smile. "But why don't we pick up something to go?"

Diana pointed to a small café that was advertising fresh seafood and they made their way towards it.

Twenty minutes later with takeout food in a plastic bag, they stopped in front of the beach house. Clark turned to Diana.

"This is what I wanted you to see, Diana."

She wasn't sure what he meant. It was the same beach house they'd spent that weekend ten years ago.

"It's lovely, Kal, but I read Mrs. Harrow passed away,' Diana said. "Who owns it now?"

"I do,' he replied.

"You?' How?"

"Come on inside and I'll explain."

Hand in hand they went up the front steps and he fished the keys out of his pocket and opened the door. He held it open for her and Diana slowly walked in. It was exactly the same as her memory of it.

"I'll put the food in the kitchen, go ahead and take a look around."

Diana nodded, feeling almost transported back in time to that weekend. She had thought about this beach house many times over the years, but this was the first time she'd been back. Finding the light switch she turned it on and moved into the main room. It was the same sturdy, antique furniture; in fact everything looked the same. She noticed it also looked as if no one had been in the beach house in some time. Hearing him returning from the kitchen, Diana turned to face him.

"So?" she asked. "How exactly did you come to own this Kal?"

"Mrs. Harrow left it to me in her will."

"But she died almost ten years ago,' Diana stated. "You've owned this for ten years and never told me?"

"No,' he said with a shake of his head. "Because of the size of her estate, it was in court for years. Her children and relatives dragged it out. It was finally settled about two years ago. One of her lawyers showed up at my doorstep one day with the deed and a letter. I haven't told anyone, Diana. I've only been back here once since then and that was just to set up with a local company to have someone look after the place."

"This is a surprise."

"Yes, I never expected anything like this,' he admitted.

"Why do you think she left it to you, Kal?"

"Why don't you read the letter that came with the deed,' he suggested. "It's from Mrs., Harrow and she explains it better than I can."

Diana nodded, still trying to take all this new information in. Clark moved over to the antique writing desk and opened one of the drawers. He brought out a letter and handed it to Diana.

"I'll let you read that by yourself,' he said. "How about some music?

Again Diana nodded, as she looked at the front of the letter. It had a very formal letterhead from the lawyer firm and was addressed to Mr. Clark Kent.

There was one of those old radio/turntables against one of the wall, the kind from when people still considered both those appliances pieces of furniture. He turned the knob on and the dial lit up. He flicked through a few channels trying to find something. The dial stopped on classic rock and Led Zeppelin's Fool in the Rain came blaring out. He turned and looked at Diana.

"Can't go wrong with Zeppelin,' he said with a smile.

"You're such a guy sometimes, Kal,' she replied, giving him a look.

He chuckled as he turned the switch from radio to the turntable.

"You make that sound like a bad thing, Diana," he commented.

"Where I'm from it is,' she whispered under her breath.

He wisely didn't comment. There were a stack of old records next to the turntable and he took the top one out and put it on. The sound of Chet Baker's Almost Blue filled the room.

"I'll let you read,' he said and then moved over to open the doors to the deck and the ocean. Clark stepped outside and moved to the railing, looking out at the seemingly endless night sky.

Diana sat down at the oak table. A light hung over the center, the only illumination in the room. Absently she brushed back a few of her curls as she slipped the letter from the envelope. She could tell by the feel that it was expensive paper and found herself a bit nervous as she opened it. She'd only met Mrs. Harrow once, but had liked her. Why she would leave this place to Kal seemed a bit of a mystery, but she was about to find out.

It was handwritten in flowing, elegant cursive style.

_Young Mr. Kent_ was how it began. Diana smiled at this and then continued.

_By now I imagine you're more than a bit confused and shocked to find out about my gift. Hopefully the nice young man that delivers this will explain the house is yours once you sign the deed._

_You're probably wondering why?_

_This beach house is special to me, Clark. My husband and I spent our honeymoon here. Every year of our marriage we always managed to return. Perhaps it was to stay connected to that first weekend together or just reaffirm our love. After he passed away, I didn't return, but I kept it in memory._

_If you're reading this, it means I've passed on too. _

_The bulk of my estate will go to my children. I love them and they deserve to do whatever they want with it after I'm gone. This house, though, they would only see as an asset, another small piece of property in a much larger portfolio. It's more than that to me. It's always been a magical place in my mind, of young love and being in love._

_I must admit to you that I perpetrated a small deception with the somewhat reluctant help of Henry Cameron on you, Clark. The Independent had no such policy about a reporter getting a weekend at this beach house as a reward for their first front page story. I suppose you could call it an old woman's gesture to young love and the memory of it._

_I saw the way you loved at the young Princess and the way she looked at you the night of the party. Only someone that's experienced that would understand its meaning. Things may have ended poorly that night, but I fully expected you would see the Princess again. My deception was so that you two young people might find here what my husband and I found so many years ago. The look on your face when you last came to see me told me you had._

_So I left you the house, Clark, but it's not just for you, it's for both of you. I hope in the years to come in will be just as magical a place for you as it was for us._

_Always,_

_Mrs. Eve Harrow_

Diana sat just gazing at the letter after she finished it. Emotions threatened to overwhelm her, but she maintained her control. Gently she put the letter back in the envelope. Rising, Diana walked across the room an out onto the deck next to Clark. She leaned against him and he automatically put his arm around her. She couldn't help it as tears filled her eyes.

"I thought you said Amazons never cry?" He gently teased.

"Oh, shut up,' she replied. "You would have to remember that now."

"It's okay, Diana,' he whispered, brushing his lips against her forehead. "The letter got to me too."

She gave a little smile and wrapped her arms around him. They stood together in the moonlight, the sound of the ocean mixing with the cool jazz. They both could feel the magic Mrs. Harrow was talking about. Clark reached into his pocket and took out a key. He handed it to Diana.

"This is your copy,' he whispered. "She left it for both of us."

Diana took it from him and turned it slowly over in her fingers. It was such a small, ordinary thing, yet the symbolism wasn't lost on her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome,' he replied. "Thank you for being here with me, Diana. You're the only person I ever wanted to be here with."

So many emotions swept through her. Memories, both good and bad, came rushing back. One in particular, the most painful memory, seemed to focus her mind. Shifting slightly back, she looked him in the eyes.

"Kal?'

"Yeah?"

"This time if you ask me, I'll say yes."

* * *

(A/N) - That's where this one ends.

Thank you to everyone that read it. A special thank you to everyone that read and reviewed it. I did read and appreciate them all.


End file.
